


In The Heat Of The Moment

by AlastorGrim



Series: Sex Appeal of A Math Textbook [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Dipper Pines, Open Ending, Other, This Is Just Porn With A Shitty Last Minute Plot, Trans Dipper Pines, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Everything, Unrealistic Sex, What Are Refractory Periods, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/pseuds/AlastorGrim
Summary: Weirdmaggedon has started and Dipper is scrambling to survive. After a weirdness wave screws up his heat cycles, he finds himself kidnapped off the streets and taken to Bill himself. Now trapped in the Fearymid, Dipper will either have to accept his situation and submit, or get the hell out and find a way to get his family and his world back.





	1. Beast

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS OLD. IT GOT DELETED. IT'S BACK UP NOW. IT'S STILL SHITTY. IT'S STILL PORN. THE PLOT STILL MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE.
> 
> Btw, Dipper is still twelve in this, but people normally just imagine whatever age makes them comfortable soooo... I dunno, I'm sure y'all know the drill by now. Don't like, don't read.

A twelve year old brunette boy ducked behind another trash can, searching for something to eat. Dipper Pines gasped as another weirdling passed by, sniffing the air. He held his breath. The thing passed, stomping towards the bubble field in the distance.

Dipper gulped, deciding to skip lunch that day and just head back to his hideout. If the omega had thought life was rough before, Weirdmaggedon had fucked it up even more. Perhaps it was easier in some ways, like the hierarchy of Alphas had fallen, and nobody looked down on him for being an omega anymore.

There also wasn't anybody to glare at him with disgust or yell at him for being something that they didn't agree with. Then again, most of them were probably _dead_ , so there was that too.

He sighed as picked his way over the rubble back towards the broken down restaurant he'd made his home in. Mabel was an alpha; he shouldn't think so harshly of them. Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan were betas, though very strong-willed ones, and Dipper had to admit he missed them too.

He hadn't been able to find any of them, and about a week after Bill took over, he just gave up looking. Dipper wasn't proud of that, but also figured that he couldn't find them if he was dead.

Suddenly he tensed, a loud rumble echoing through the air as the ground began to shake. Dipper's head jerked up, eyes widening. He groaned, "Oh _no_!"

The brunette began to run, bolting towards the nearest building. The weirdness wave crashed through streets, warping straggling humans and animals and plants into beast. Sometimes it was a little change, like their eyes changing color. Sometimes it was a big one.

Dipper gasped a little, hesitating as he saw someone--Pacifica, it looked like--sprint out from behind a car and try make a break for it, only to be swallowed up by the raging colors. He winced, horror filling him as she was stretched into a giant furry skyscraper, the baying head of a llama with designer earrings at the top.

Dipper huffed, running faster, stumbling on some loose gravel gasping for air by the time he reached his hideout. He could feel the vibrations of each and every color within the wave just was he dove for the door. He yelped as felt it pass through his lower half just before he tumbled into the abandoned restaurant.

It passed, and he sat there, panting for a moment. Nothing happened. No tail, no lost limbs, no oddly colored patches of skin, no animal urge to gnaw on debris... He felt fine. Dipper frowned, thinking quickly. "Maybe because it only clipped me, it didn't affect me?"

_Or it just has a late effect because it only got half of you, and you're just waiting to turn into a banana bush._

Dipper gulped. "Hopefully not." He mumbled, starting to stand. Then he froze, a horribly familiar twist in his stomach. He clutched at it, beginning to panic, "No...No! Nonononono--!" He cried, eyes wide. The brunette's knees buckled, and he collapsed, panting. He groaned, hugging himself, " _Please_ don't let this be permanent." He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

His skin felt too soft then, and he whimpered when he shifted against the rough wood floor. He huffed, curling slowly into a ball, whining heavily at the gross feeling of sweat gathering at the backs of his thighs and the small of his back.

Dipper let out a weak snarl, "Why do these things always happen to me!?" He abruptly hiccupped out another whimper when he brought his knees to his chest. He hated when this happened when it supposed to, so he hated it even more when it happened _during the freaking apocalypse._

It was stupid. Everything was stupid. The apocalypse was stupid, Alphas were stupid, Omegas were stupid, heats were stupid, llamas were stupid, and Bill Cipher was stupid! He was vaguely aware his was being overly pissed about this, but then he realized he might not be pissed _enough_ about this.

He couldn't find his family, he had no food, he now lived in a dirty abandoned building, a weirdness wave had hit him, and now he was in heat on the floor of earlier referenced dirty building.

Dipper wanted to scream, to hit something, to cry, to crawl himself back to the shack so he could get his freaking suppressants! He groaned pitifully when he shifted his legs, the terrible feeling of dampness pressing against him. It was all wet and hot and just ick.

The brunette pouted at the floor, silently berating himself. He shouldn't have gone out today, he shouldn't have stopped to feel sorry for Pacifica, and he certainly shouldn't have gotten hit. He could've hid in a trashcan or something.

He had no idea how long he laid there, panting and writhing on the floor, but it felt like hours. Thoughts began to float into his mind that normally would've been inappropriate to him, but now were looking extremely appealing.

A shadow fell over him suddenly, a very high-pitched, feminine giggle reached his ears. "What do we have here?" The thing tittered. Dipper turned to look at it, eyes widening in panic.

One of Bill's henchmaniacs stood over him. Pink skin and hair, a smirk on her lips, she laughed at him as he instinctively tried to scramble away from her, only to trip and fall into an even worse place than he'd already been in.

The thing--Pyronica?--leaned down, grinning at him. "You're a cute little thing. Can I eat you?" She chirped, reaching down to pinch his cheek affectionately.

"W-what kind of q-question is that?" Dipper yelped out through gasps. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

Pyronica giggled at him, "Sassy too! Adorable!" Dipper glared weakly at her. The pink weirdling hummed, glancing to the side when something caught her eye. She froze. Hanging off a coat rack beside a pile of dusty blankets and towels in the corner, was a battered white and blue cap with a pine tree on it.

"Oh..." She breathed, looking back at Dipper. Her wide eye roved over Dipper, before squinting up in mirth. She began to cackle, bending double, "Oh this is fuckin' rich! Boss'll definitely want to see this."

Dipper's eyes widened, and he began to shake his furiously. His chest tightened. Dipper had hoped she would mess with him for a while and then get bored and leave. Sure, he would've probably been left bleeding in vital places, but this was much worse than that. "Y-y-you can't take m-me to _Bill!_ " He cried.

Pyronica snorted, placing her hands on her hips, "I can, an' I will. He'd get a real laugh outta seein' you like this. He may even keep you alive long enough for you to see what he's done with that ugly family o' yours."

Dipper continued to try to wiggle away from her, but he didn't get very far. Every time he moved it just made it worse.

The pink weirdling picked him up before snapping her fingers, summoning the boy's hat before plopping it down on his head, "Can't have him shoot you before he recognizes you, yeah?"

Dipper struggled before abruptly stopping. Oh this was worse, this was worse, this was _so much worse_.

Pyronica waltzed outside with the squirming human in her arms, before leaping up and flying up to the large castle in the sky called the Fearymid. Dipper whimpered, unable to even fight now. All he could do was lay there in the weirdling's arms, panting and whining as wave after wave of unbearable heat shook his body and twisted his stomach until that part of his anatomy that he hated was soaking wet and twitching desperately.

Tapping to a stop in the doorway of the Fearymid, Pyronica carried him past the rowdy weirdlings partying as hard as they could. Seeing the throne empty, she went up to Eight Ball, who had recently went through with his human transformation. His eyes still looked the same, and so did his clothes, but now his skin was a deep brown and he had a head full of wild green hair.

He glanced at Pyronica as she walked over. The pinknette grinned at him, "Hey where's Boss? I've got a present for 'im."

Eight Ball looked Dipper up and down before whistling lowly, "Damn. Any chance you'll let me have him instead? I wanna eat him in a whole different sense now."

Dipper was ashamed to say that he wasn't entirely opposed to that idea at the moment. Anything to get this god awful heat to go away.

Pyronica scoffed, "No! Where's Bill?"

Grumbling, Eight Ball sighed, "Alright, buzzkill. Xanthar took him back to get those tattoos he's been wanting since he got his meat suit. Teeth told me Xanthar almost gave up because he wouldn't stop giggling at the pain. He should still be back there."

"Thanks Eight. And who knows; maybe Boss'll let you have a taste 'fore he offs 'im." She called back as she began to walk towards the triangle opening that branched off into quieter hallways.

The only sounds were the click of Pyronica's heels and the pitiful whines from Dipper. He finally managed to turn his head to look at the weirdling carrying him to his doom. "Please," He choked out, "P-please don't t-take me to h-h-him."

Pyronica merely glanced at him, continuing on until the silence turned to distant laughter and miffed grunts.

"Boss, if you don't hold still--"

"But it's funny! Look at how much blood is going everywhere!"

There was a crash and a loud groan of annoyance, then Pyronica was standing before another triangular shaped doorway, knocking on its sides. The pinknette hadn't gotten a chance to see Bill's human form yet, and she was not disappointed.

Tall and angular with tanned skin, the demon had two toned blond hair; cut brown on the sides, and wild blond on the top. A single eye snapped up to look at her, the pupil near invisible among an iris of nebulas, stars, and blank space. The other eye was shielded by an eyepatch, and Bill grinned widely at her, showing off mostly canine teeth. Shirtless and splattered in blood that seemed to be coming from the two piercings in his right ear, and another on his tongue. Multiple tattoos in both gold, blue, and black swirled around most of his torso now, going from his lower back over to his wrists, and a large black and gold triangle marring his chest.

After gazing at him appreciatively for a few moments, Pyronica smirked, "Hey Boss. I brought you a present."

Bill's grin stretched even wider and he lept up, clapping excitedly, "Present!? Is it a mutilated deer head? Another human turned to stone in an awkward position?"

Pyronica smiled, shrugging, "Not exactly." She then stepped inside, dipping her arms down to reveal the whimpering human held in them. "I found him like this in an abandoned building after the wave hit. Looks like it clipped him and changed those weird cycles some humans have."

Bill blinked owlishly at Dipper, who tried to glare at him, but ended up utterly failing. The demon stared openly at the boy for a few moments, his lips curling up as a chuckle rumbled through his chest. The small sound dissolved into all out cackling, until Bill was bent double, gasping for air.

He then stepped forward excitedly, bringing up a hand to poke at the kid's cheek, "Oh this is pure _gold_! Looks like you've been uprooted, little weed! All disoriented and vulnerable." Bill cooed mockingly, smirking.

Dipper leaned away from the touch, "D-don't." He breathed, trying to maintain what little dignity he had left.

Bill snickered, then held out his arms, "Give it here. I wanna play with him now." He demanded, and Pyronica obediently dropped the brunette into Bill's waiting arms. Dipper abruptly tried to wriggle out of Bill's hold, but the demon merely tightened his hold, causing Dipper yelp and freeze, trying not to jostle himself.

Bill giggled, walking off with his new toy out of the trashed room and down the hall again. He went farther down until eventually the doorways stopped altogether and it just became a long stretch of black, rainbow lit bricks.

Dipper felt even worse than he did before with the constant sway of Bill's walk and the endless tunnel of black and prism swirling above him. He groaned when the finally stopped, and Bill snapped his fingers to open the rather elaborate door in front of them. It glowed blue and there was the sound of several locks clicking before he was able to nudge it open with his foot.

Bill then dumped Dipper onto the plush carpet of the new room, before snapping his fingers to lock the door behind him. Dipper grunted as he was dropped onto the floor. His hip banged against wall, but he was so far in that it didn't even hurt. He looked around slowly, head feeling foggy and much too warm, only a handful of thoughts passing through his mind now.

The room was dimly lit by a few blue flamed lanterns and a fireplace with the same color, the carpet a lush gold, and a large canopy bed covered in black silk and red satin duvet and too many soft looking pillows. Dipper may have been hallucinating, but it looked like the black fabric of the pillows were emitting the same rainbowed light that the rest of the bricks of the Fearymid gave off.

Dipper tried to sit up, whimpering quietly as the soft fuzz below him glided across his skin. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but was brought back to the present situation by a familiar chuckle.

"Wow Pinetree. I really fucked you up this time, huh?"

Right. He was in the Fearymid, in heat, and alone, with Bill Cipher, who somehow had found a way to gain himself and his henchmen human forms. Dipper's brain struggled to remember why he should be scared for a moment, before he remembered. Bill was a sadistic, insane, asshole, and had tried to kill Dipper at least three times, and his family at least four more.

The brunette boy gulped, struggling against his tense limbs to try to drag himself away from Bill. He quickly was stopped by the feel of friction on his skin, falling limp with a whine.

' _I need-- I need to-- Oh **fuck**. Alpha. I need an Alpha. I need to be dominated. I have to, to mate, have to. Need to mate. Want to be dominated. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Alpha. **Alpha**_.'

Dipper choked back a moan of the feeling of a hand grabbing his hair, pulling it harshly back so his back was arched almost painfully. His hazy eyes were pointed up towards a twinkling one that looked like a small galaxy that twinkled with delight.

Bill giggled at the boy's face, "Hey, when this happens, do you get all wet down there like some human do?" He asked, pushing his other hand harshly down on Dipper's crotch.

Oh, Dipper did not want to have that conversation. Especially not with, "Bill." He moaned, eyes fluttering shut as he pushed his hips against the demon's hand.

The two toned blond laughed, "Yikes, that really did do a number on you, didn't it? Normally you're all awkward and paranoid. 'What are you playing at, Bill? Screaming heads are gross, Bill.'"

Dipper gasped, hands scrabbling at the carpet when Bill suddenly went quiet, his fingers prodding curiously in between the brunette's legs.

"S-stop t-touching there," He panted out, trying to ignore the curl of heat in his abdomen.

Bill ignored him, rolling the blushing boy over on his back to get a better look at the kid. But his eye was focused on Dipper's shorts as he rubbed his thumb across the middle of them thoughtfully, "Say, isn't there normally something right here for the male anatomy of your species? I can't feel anything."

Dipper yelped, "S-shut up! That's p-private!" He breathed, breath hitching when Bill suddenly dove his hand beneath Dipper's shorts, "No--!"

. . .

"Pinetree," Bill breathed. He slowly raised his head, grinning wickedly, "Pinetree! You have...? Oh, what is this?"

Dipper opened his mouth to object, face turning even redder at the mention of his lack of a certain organ, but he was interrupted by a moan forcing its way out of his throat, hips bucking instinctively as Bill pushed a finger between his folds. "Get your hand out of there!" Dipper shrieked, though his body disagreed heavily.

Bill wasn't smiling anymore, instead his brow was furrowed, "It _is_ wet. That's...amazing." He murmured, almost reverent. He began to pull down the kid's shorts and boyshort underwear, ignoring Dipper's squirms and cries to get away. Bill then glanced up, noting Dipper's flushed face briefly, feeling a foreign twinge in his human abdomen at the sight, before going a bit lower. He licked his lips, "Does that mean you have...?"

Before Dipper could register what Bill was asking, the demon was snaking his hands up the boy's baggy shirt and fondling his breasts. His binder had gotten lost in the hectic last few days, but he figured he always wore big shirts so it didn't matter. Wishing now that he had it, he let out an involuntary whine as long curious fingers rubbed and squeezed at his nipples. "B-Bill! D-don't touch th-those!"

The two toned blond smirked a bit, although distractedly, "And why not? Seems like you like it when I do, Pinetree. All panting and needy and slick..." He trailed off, eye sliding back down to the brunette's center, halfway hidden between milky thighs that had clamped together the moment Bill's hand had moved away.

Huffing, Bill gripped Dipper's thighs tightly, prying them apart so he could see what was giving the brunette so much hell. The demon grunted quietly when Dipper gave a little moan at the roughness, and his eye locked onto the kid's entrance. It was beginning to drip that weird clear substance onto the carpet.

Bill reached down and slid his finger slowly between those wet lips, before bringing it to his mouth, licking at it curiously. His pupil dilated, and he quickly took his finger the rest of the way into his mouth, sucking. Once clean, he took it back out, licking the excess off, a fang showing briefly before he met Dipper's wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

The demon abruptly dove his head down, dragging his tongue upwards through that intimate area. Dipper squealed, tossing his head back and gripping the carpet strands in pleasure. Bill groaned, "Shit kid, do all humans taste like candy?"

Oh god, Bill's tongue ring was doing unholy things to his insides, driving him up the wall. With every stroke of Bill's tongue across his clit, the edges of that gold piercing pressed into it obscenely, sending electric heat straight to his abdomen.

Bill leaned back to breath, gasping, before diving right back in and pushing his tongue into Dipper's entrance, moaning out at the taste and the tightness. The sweet and musky flavor was intoxicating, almost like a drug, and he wondered what putting other things than his tongue into Dipper. But he wasn't ready to redraw his mouth just yet. It tasted vaguely of strawberries, pineapples, and sugar-coated tangelos.

"H-hahhn...Oh!" Dipper moaned, lifting his hips instinctively. He bit his lip, exposing his neck reflexively.

"Oh, so you like that, huh?" Bill nearly growled out, panting. His new body was becoming very excited, and with a groan he leaned back down to push his tongue in again, earning another moan. Bill's back muscles were taut, new and freshly inked, and he hissed when blunt nails dug into his shoulder blades. They moved up then to bury themselves in his hair, tugging slightly.

Dipper's mind was completely gone. It was clouded by lust and the overwhelmingly painful need to mate and be claimed. With the power rolling off the being before him in waves, he was certain that he would be able to get up or think until he was thoroughly fucked into the floor.

Dipper whined, eyes fluttering shut and toes curling as Bill slid his tongue in and out of him. "P-please... please." He breathed, breath hitching as he edged his climax. He let out a squeal as the heat building in his abdomen reached its peak, exploding and making him see stars.

Bill blinked at the sudden rush of liquid coating Pinetree's intimates, but didn't complain. The hole tightened around his tongue briefly, as it trying to keep it in. He gripped Dipper's now damp thighs, lapping at the rest of the slick greedily before looking up.

Dipper panted as he came down from his high, his mind clearing briefly enough for him to recognize Bill as he raised his head from between the brunette's legs. His hair was mussed and wild from the fingers tugging at it, pupil blown wide with arousal, fangs showing as his long tongue licked his lips slowly, Dipper's slick still dripping down his chin. He smirked, darkness and dominance radiating from him.

Then Dipper's mind was gone again, and he was wet and twitching again. He moaned softly, letting his head fall back to expose his neck, " _Alpha_."

Oh, Bill liked the sound of that. He looked down and saw that Dipper was producing more sweet secretions onto the carpet, but his human male organ was telling him to use it instead of his tongue. He wanted to do so many things to boy in front of him, but now only one entered his mind. He wanted to fuck him.

Dipper purred lowly when he heard the sound a zipper being pulled open and the dark musky scent of his need mingling with the Alpha's. "Please. I need--ah!"

Bill moaned as he slotted his hips against Dipper's, grinding down. "Fuck, kid." He breathed, rutting against him slowly. Dipper squirmed, whimpering.

"Alpha, Alpha _please_. I need you in me." He whined, baring his throat in submission. He wanted to feel the taller male's sex filling him, taking him, while his teeth sank into the juncture between his neck and his shoulder.

The demon huffed out a breath, "Will it even fit? Humans seem so complex for this." He grumbled, but lined himself up with Dipper's dripping entrance. There was a little resistance, but with how wet the brunette was, his length slid in easily after the head was in. Bill groaned at the feeling of that hot, wet, tightness twitching around him.

Dipper mewled, wrapping his small legs around Bill's waist to encourage him further. "Yes, _yes_. Move, please!" Dipper begged, bucking his hips with a soft moan. He yelped when his request was abruptly followed, the pulsing cock slipping out half way before snapping right back in.

Snarling, Bill clawed at the carpet beside the kid's head, ripping tuffs of it up, sprinkling them both in gold fibres. With each thrust he pushed himself deeper, growling softly at the heat rolling over him and coiling tightly in his stomach. Instinct had never taken over him like this; making him nothing but a variable for a driving force of lust and the utter want to dominate that just got stronger with every taste or feel he got of the boy below him. Maybe Dipper was to blame, but Bill couldn't find it in himself to be apprehensive or angry.

Dipper let out heady moans and mewls with each rough thrust, feeling another ball grow in his abdomen, tightening quickly. "Ah...ngh, _Bill_!" He cried, moaning loudly as his stomach clenched again, white-hot pleasure rolling over him in waves.

Chuckling shakily, Bill quickened his pace at the sudden clench around him, "Oh, how have I not done this sooner? This feels _amazing_ you're gonna get me addicted, kid." He gasped out, groaning a bit.

Sensing the Alpha's finish, Dipper purred lightly and gently tugged the two toned blond's head down to nestle against his neck. He bared his throat eagerly, though the little voice of reason that was flickering dimly at the back of his mind screamed for him to jerk away. He didn't want to be bound to this person, he didn't want to do any of this. The rest of his brain ignored it, oblivious to who and what was actually happening. He just needed to be claimed; inside and out.

Bill growled lowly when his face was lightly pulled into the brunette's neck, flooding his senses with the scent of forest, ink, and that tantalizing sweet taste from earlier made scent. It called to him, urging him to sink his teeth into the supple flesh in front of him. He nosed along Dipper's neck until he came to the arch where it met his shoulder, where the scent was strongest. Not one to deny himself what he wanted, he abruptly bit down, sinking his sharp teeth into the boy, making him gasp and whine, twitching around him again.

Dipper abruptly was slammed by his third orgasm, the hypersensitivity of being roughly fucked right after the second and the feeling of fangs slicing into him, claiming him, marking him sending him over the edge yet again. He gasped, panting and shaking, clinging tightly to the man above him, mewling weakly as he suddenly tensed and pulsed inside of him, shivering in delight as he felt Bill spill into him.

The demon groaned deeply, the taste of blood and sweetness sending him over the edge, and he rode out his climax as he came deep inside the brunette beneath him. He latched his teeth from Pinetree's shoulder, gasping as he greedily lapped at the wound he'd made, refusing to pull out just yet.

"Alpha..." Dipper whispered through pants, nuzzling the demon's shoulder. Bill hissed when Dipper bucked his hips a little, purring. "More."

Barking out a hoarse laugh, Bill smirked down at the boy below him, "Damn kid. You're going to kill me at this rate." He was startled when Dipper made a displeased hiss at the notion, before whining and nibbling his shoulder gently.

Bill grunted when the brunette tightened his legs around Bill's waist as he tried to pull out, whimpering in need. He smirked, "Very well," He mused, licking blood off his lips as he watched the wound close slowly, black markings beginning to fade onto the spot, "My little omega pine."


	2. Dirty Mind

Bill Cipher had never had a need or want to sleep in his entire existence. It took time away from other possibly (definitely) destructive things he could be doing otherwise. But as his multicolored eye slid open to gaze around at a golden carpet littered with scraps of what used to be a shirt, shorts, and underwear, and then to an expanse of snowy skin on top of the duvet, he realized he'd like to do it more often.

A light mewl came from the being beside him, the scent of dreams curling around in an intelligent brain under chocolate curls permeating the air. Bill smirked, sitting up and almost relishing the slow fade of rational dreams and the creep of hormones as the brunette began to wake. The demon slid a hand through his messy hair, dragging his tongue contemplatively along the back of his teeth before deciding not to get up, leaning back against the headboard.

Dark fingers began to idly card through soft curls, earning a quiet, dizzy purr. A starry iris trailed appreciatively over closed eyes with dark lashes, to a pinkened button nose, to slightly parted pink lips. His own twitched in amusement. The kid was a screamer. Then his eye finally fell on the mark at the valley of the boy's neck. It was a simple thing, six black lines ingrained with golden speckles depicted what would look like an hourglass to most.

Bill paused briefly, lightly brushing his fingertips over it. A pleased trill echoed from Pinetree at the action, and he squirmed closer in his half-sleep, REM long forgotten. Last night had taken a lot out of both of them, but Bill giggled maniacally at the thought of it all. He wanted to do it again. How many times did they end up like that? Eight? Nine?

"Ah, yes. It was three on the floor and six on the bed." Bill mused softly, smirking. He wasn't even counting the beforehand, but he wanted to do that again too. He nearly ached for the taste of sugar and fruit again.

"Mmgh..." He glanced down to see unfocused hazel eyes that seemed to have regained a bit of thought for the moment fluttered open. "Wh...Wha? W-where...?" Dipper murmured, confused.

"Well good midnight, Sleeping Beauty!" Bill chirped, grinning wickedly. Reveling in the slow realization and horror that seeped into the boy's eyes that were still more than clouded by sleep and heat, Bill chuckled.

Dipper nearly flung himself across the mattress, hissing slightly at the feeling of silk sliding against bare skin. "H-how, why...!?" He groaned, grappling hurriedly at the covers with shaking fingers to cover himself. "Tell me I didn't!"

"Oh no, you didn't do anything." Bill affirmed. Dipper blew out a breath of strangled relief. "But, what I did to you and what you _let_ me do to you are an entirely different question."

Dipper's face apparently couldn't to decide whether it wanted to drain of color or flood with it, and he whimpered. Bill laughed, "By the way, do those things normally last for five hours? Or is it just you? You seem like a...special case." He asked with a curious smile.

Once the brunette had cocooned himself in a protective ball of fabric with only half his face to be seen, he glanced at Bill, "I'm n-not a special case! I'm perfectly n-normal!" He blushed when Bill raised an eyebrow and flashed a fang filled grin at him. "...T-they normally last for a week. But I-I wasn't supposed t-to start until September. I w-wasn't sure I was g-going to start at all, with..." He murmured, hiding the rest of his burning face in mortification.

"Eh, time doesn't mean anything anymore, but I have a feeling you would've ended up like this either way." Bill drawled. Then his eye flashed, "Speaking of," Dipper yelped when he was suddenly slammed onto his back, covers still strewn over him. Bill hovered over him, gaze dark, "Does that mean you're still like that?"

Dipper flinched slightly, face turning a deeper shade of red as he tried to hide his face under the covers like a turtle. "N-no...?"

"Don't lie," Bill hissed, eye flashing red briefly. "I can easily find out for myself if you do."

Dipper was startled when he felt himself quail under the command where he normally would've had something sarcastic to say. Well, heat could easily be attributed to that, but he felt oddly...compliant. Oh fuck. His hand flew to his shoulder, eyes widening when he felt the ridge of a healing scar.

Bill watched curiously as Dipper's face contorted into a melting pot of horror, dread, and helpless arousal. Then, seeing as he wasn't going to get a response to his threat, he abruptly clawed at the blankets, shredding them until Dipper was exposed to him again.

Dipper tried to cover himself, but Bill quickly caught his hands and pinned them above his head. Dipper moaned quietly at the show of dominance, biting his lip before anymore shameless sounds could escape. Dear Lord, he wanted this, and he hated himself for how much he wanted it, how much he wanted Bill to claim him again. The demon had already claimed him in both physical and chemical ways, as the matemark on his shoulder blared to the open.

Dipper Pines had been mated. Dipper Pines had had sex. He'd been mated and fucked. He'd been mated and fucked by Bill Cipher. And he wanted Bill to do it again. What was wrong with him? He could always blame it on his heat, but right now it didn't seem like a plausible excuse.

Bill let out a weird sound, pupils dilating at the sight below him. He was still coming to terms with the fact that Pinetree didn't have male genitalia, but he found himself not minding even though he couldn't understand it. Things that didn't make sense were right up his alley, after all. Besides, Pinetree still looked magnificently divine, all supple snowy flesh flushed with rose at the best spots, curves and angles in all the right places, trembling and cutely trying to hide himself. Reaching down, Bill slid a hand between soft thighs to push his middle finger between the labia. He nearly purred when he found it slick and growing more so. "You are."

Dipper arched his back at the sudden feeling, mewling helplessly. "B-Bill." He breathed, hands fisting and unfisting above his head.

The demon hummed, "Maybe we could do a repeat of last night before I have to go greet the crowds." He mused, circling the pad of his finger on his clit.

Dipper choked on a moan, forcing a loud agreement back and shaking his head frantically.

"Why not? You were begging for it last night. Screaming for it, really, so I know you enjoyed it."

"W-well, I don't want to keep you from y-your loving fans, s-so..." Dipper began, trying to find a good excuse not to fall into temptation. His mind glazed over with every slick move of the finger rubbing him, and he desperately tried to cling to his thoughts and reason.

Bill smirked, "They can wait. A few minutes is loose change to them, after all."

Dipper's eyes flicked everywhere but Bill's face, gulping, "What about breakfast!? We've had a long night and an exciting morning; you must be hungry!" He tried.

Bill chuckled, leaning down to nibble on the boy's ear, "The only thing I want to eat right now is you." He rumbled, increasing the motions of his finger.

"I have to pee!" Dipper blurted, eyes wild.

This gave Bill a brief pause, and Dipper almost breathed a sigh of relief. Then the demon grinned, "Considering the fact that it's the apocalypse and extremely hard to find fresh water in a town that runs on well water if the lake is dried up, then the added time of coming here and losing so much fluid in other ways, I'd say you're dehydrated. You don't have to piss." He then growled, "And what did I say about lying?"

Dipper whimpered, cringing at his own stupidity. Whining, Dipper instinctively bucked his hips up when Bill took his finger away.

The two toned blond smirked, leaning forwards, "I am only going to ask this once, and I expect complete honesty. Do you want this Pinetree?"

Dipper swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut against the compulsion to do as he was told. Ignoring the heat in his stomach was getting harder by the minute. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes, he wanted this! He wanted Bill to fuck him into the floor again! But to admit that, to say it aloud...he didn't want to do that.

"Answer me," Bill growled, eye flashing darkly.

"Yes!" Dipper gasped out finally. "I want this. I want you. I hate you. I want you." He breathed almost deliriously, opening his legs in a silent plea.

Bill grinned widely, laughing lightly as he gripped Dipper's hips and hoisted them up. He hooked the brunette's knees on his shoulders, nipping at the inside of soft thighs, red and purple blossoming under his mouth.

Dipper whimpered, tossing his head back in a startled moan as Bill's mouth moved from his thighs to his vulva, pressing open mouthed kisses there. Bill moaned softly as his tongue slipped out to lap at it. Sugar and fruit filled his senses once more, and he couldn't get enough of it.

Dipper gasped when Bill's tongue slid between him, that damn tongue ring rubbing at him again. ' _Triangle, it's a fucking triangle,_ ' Dipper thought wildly as he grasped desperately at the sheets. Normally he'd make a note about how egotistical that was, but his mind was clouding over again.

Heats were strange, but Dipper was quickly finding himself caring less about that. They made you horny enough that it was painful, but once the brain sensed the possiblity of sex, it went wild with instinct and just matematemate--

Sex was good. Sleep is good. Pain was bad. Basic animal thought.

Dipper just couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. He mewled when Bill slipped his tongue into him, curling it slowly. Obscene slurping sounds followed by pants and moans from both of them filled the room, simmering the air around them. "Nhg, mm, please..." Dipper moaned out.

Bill leaned back briefly, panting and licking his lips, "Please what?" He asked lowly, continuously licking stripes from Dipper's twitching entrance to the top of his clit.

"Please don't stop. I-I need--fuck, Alpha!" He cried out, arching his back when Bill plunged his tongue back into him, sending him over the edge. His legs tightened around Bill's head when the demon continued assaulting his sensitives with his tongue, earning more whimpers and cries from the boy below him.

Shit, Bill needed to bottle this stuff. He was quickly becoming addicted to it, to Pinetree in general. He groaned when he felt Dipper tighten around him again, relishing in the pathetic mewl the boy gave. Deciding against the sudden idea to eat Pinetree out until he passed out in favor of taking care of his own problem, Bill leaned back and let Dipper's legs fall from his inked shoulders.

Dipper legs trembled a bit, and he whined when he tried to close them. Bill pressed his thumb down gently on Dipper's clit, massaging it slowly and getting spasms and hiccups of pleasure in return. He purred, "Would you like another one?"

"I want you." Dipper breathed, hips bucking instinctively as Bill slowed his pace.

The demon chuckled, "Would you like me to pound you into the mattress, my little omega pine? Or would you prefer to fuck yourself on me?"

Dipper blushed profusely, still unsure why exactly he was blushing until Bill was pressing against, a tantilizing temptation. He abruptly pushed his hips down, moaning at the feeling of it pushing against him. Bill hissed, but maintained his smirk, "Answer me, Sapling."

"Fuck--Impale me! Pound me into the mattress! Fuck me so hard I can't breathe! Drive me into the freaking floor, please--Bill!" Dipper was cut off but Bill abruptly slamming into him with a snarl.

The demon growled, "Louder."

Dipper moaned out his name again, riling him uo further, until Bill was slamming into him without mercy, groaning at the heat pulsing around his member. Dipper finished several times before Bill, and when the two toned blond finally stilled and came inside of him, he was a shaking, delirious, spent mess.

Bill pulled out of him slowly, watching with interest as he spasmed violently, hiccuping out overly pleasured whimpers. Bill felt rather pleased with himself at the sight. The kid was wrecked and it was because of him. He didn't even mind the rather large spot on the sheets that was soaked through with Dipper's slick from the six orgasms he'd endured.

Dipper sighed out shakily in content as a warm body curled up next to his, a taut chest pressing against his back. Lips curled against his neck, brushing over his matemark, and he stuttered out a purr. "Alpha."

Bill chuckled, kissing Dipper's ear, "Little omega pine." He murmured. Then he smiled, nibbling at Dipper's earlobe, "So, breakfast?"


	3. Disdain All Glittering Gold

Dipper didn't know what day it was anymore. After a hurried breakfast, Dipper had lunged at Bill again, his heat growing stronger by the minute. It would get worse as the week progressed, then slowly die out after a few days. Dipper had been suffering for days now; it had to be! 

Bill had left him tied to the bedpost, saying something about experiments and not being back for a while. So the boy lay naked, whining, and horny on the sheets for what seemed to be three days. His heat was peaking and holy shit, was it painful. The worst part was that now that Bill had (unknowingly) mated him, Dipper couldn't be sated by anyone else. 

Pulling at the cotton ties chafed his wrists, and he was on his back so he couldn't rut against the mattress either. His skin felt like fire, every chilly draft or shift of air making him writhe and whimper. Sweat, tears, and slick drenched the covers below him, leaving him feeling gross but not caring too much. Every time it would cross his mind, he would automatically be bombarded by explicit images of slippery shower sex with Bill, and it left him even needier than before, so he tried to refrain from doing that. 

Dipper stilled briefly when he heard the several locks on the door click and it swing open. He nearly cried at the scent of his Alpha, squirming and shutting his eyes tightly. Bill sighed heavily, irritation rolling off him in waves as he got closer, and Dipper's lip curled up when a new scent floated to his nose.

Different scents bombarded him, seeming to paint his Alpha's skin. There were normal humans, male and female; betas, alpha males (a tang of blood accompanied that one), and tons of omega, male and female. It sent Dipper's mind into a possessive frenzy, snarling blindly at smells he couldn't see. Bill's scent was lingering under there just barely, the scent of fermenting leaves and honey hardly making a different in the brunette's anger.

"Hello again, Pinetree." Bill said, sitting on the bed and beginning to take off his clothes. A cream button up with a gold vest and a black overcoat with an under fabric patterned to look like stars fell to the floor, boots and sock soon after. "I'm rather angry with you at the moment, little omega pine."

Dipper didn't know what he'd done, but heat wasn't enough to make him regret doing it at the moment.

"I've tried this with several other lowly beings like yourself, and it doesn't feel right. The humans are so dull and disgusting, and the ones with a higher chemical makeup than you were either aggressive or limp. Ones like you were better, but they were all gross and too submissive. They don't have the fire you have." Bill grumbled, shucking off his pants. "I am very upset you've raised my expectations for this, Sapling."

Bill looked over at the writhing brunette, feeling a pang of annoyance when heat abruptly flared in his abdomen. The demon snarled, "See? You're doing it again." He reached over to untie Dipper's hands, "None of the others could do this to me."

It was hard to tell who was more surprised when Dipper lunged at Bill, pushing him back on the bed. Dipper abruptly attacked Bill's neck, nipping and licking, scenting him thoroughly as he slid his hips back, finding Bill's already hard cock and wasting no time pushing himself back onto it. He moaned loud enough to cover Bill's quiet murmur of swears, before moving back to scent him again. " _Mine_."

Bill gasped, tossing his head back into the prismed pillows as Dipper sheathed him in one go, his gushing entrance making it easy, not to mention hot, and it was pulsing tightly around him, driving him past his normal insanity to maddness of another level. The past few days of fucking random humans he'd plucked off the street and seduced had left him dissatisfied even though he finished. His partners were left spent and in shock, unable to move for a while. Apparently, Bill was rather good at this whole intercourse thing.

"But there was no one as soft as you, as warm as you, as delectable as you. No one made me want to wreck them, to slam into them so hard they gasped for air and hiccuped out adorable sounds like you do. Sex with you is...hn...amazing, Pinetree. You're my new favorite toy." Bill huffed out, jerking his hips up as Dipper began to circle his hips, grinding down on him.

"Y-you...I--ahn!" Dipper squeaked as Bill hit his cervix, going still for a moment as stars danced across his vision, orgasm rocking him through. Oh god, it was going to be one of _those_ nights, wasn't it? Where he would be left glossy eyed and shaking, trembling from aftershocks and oversensitivity, throat hoarse from screaming his Alpha's name in plea and in praise, because Bill didn't know when to stop.

Almost as if on cue, Bill grabbed his hips, flipping them over impatiently and thrusting harshly back into him, hitting his sweet spot every time. The world glowed white and stayed that way, Dipper letting out broken moans and needy keens, occasionally finding the strength and mind to push his hips up to meet Bill. The boy climaxed two more times before Bill's hips stuttered to a stop and he held himself deep inside his Pinetree while he came, moaning out Dipper's nickname lowly in the boy's ear. 

Panting, Dipper released an unsteady purr at the knowledge that Bill didn't smell like any of those other trysts anymore; only him. He nuzzled his face into Bill's neck, licking softly at a hickie he'd made from his onslaught earlier as Bill came down from his high. 

The demon swallowed, groaning as he slipped out, beginning to suck and nip his way down Dipper's torso. He stopped to roll a nipple between his teeth, before sucking it into his mouth, rolling his tongue to perk it up before doing the same to the other nipple. 

Dipper gasped, unused to that part of his undesired anatomy being played with, but he was more concerned that Bill was trying to get him going again. Normally Bill came and went to bed, exhausted from doing 'human things'. "W-what..."

Bill licked a hot stripe from Dipper's collar to his naval, briefly dipping his tongue inside before looking up, panting, "I need to taste you." He gasped out, pupil dialated hugely in that galaxy of an iris, making Dipper shiver.

"Ahn~ N-no....Bill, nhm, please!" He choked out when the demon's mouth finally reached his labia, pressing kisses on it before slipping out his tongue with a groan of satisfaction at the dearly missed flavor. 

Dipper squirmed as his hips were lifted up again, Bill's head in between his thighs. Fuck, the tongue ring, the incessant flicking, the little noises Bill made, it had Dipper writhing and moaning, gasping for air, "T-too...too much!" 

Bill didn't seem to hear him, greedily taking his fix of Pinetree like a stolen drug, the substance increasing with every movement to drip down his chin and neck, sometimes splattering onto the already soaked covers. Dipper arched his back, body spasming harshly as he released with a scream, falling limp on the bed. 

Bill abruptly took his mouth away, startled. "Pinetree?"

He was unconscious. Bill didn't know whether to be apprehensive or nonchalant. He pouted, "Aw, I had some clothes I wanted you to try on! I think you would've liked them. I'll wait until you're up though; I don't feel like dressing you just yet." He mumbled, falling onto the cover's beside Dipper, throwing an over the brunette's petite form. He nosed oily chestnut curls, breathing out a sigh, "I guess you're it for me, kid."

He fell asleep, wondering why that hurt to say.


	4. Sweet Luxury

Pyronica laughed her ass off when Bill told her what happened. She wiped her eye as the demon put the limp child on one of her cots. "That good at it, are you Boss?"

Bill smirked, "It would appear so. But now I don't what to do with him, and it seems like his horomones are going back down. Can you wake him up?"

The pinknette scoffed, crossing her arms, "O' course I can. He probably needs some maintenance though. Can ya get out so I can work?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay and annoy you." Bill mused, leaning back on another cot and folding his hands behind his head with a grin.

Pyronica rolled her eye, sighing. She went over to Dipper, who was draped in a rather large sheet the color of doubloons. A clawed hand pressed against his forehead, feeling his tempature. Pyronica hummed and stepped back, "Well, 'e's a little warm, but I s'pose that's just his cycles. He'd honestly be fine ta wake up on 'is own."

Bill shook his head, "Wake him up _now_. A nonresponsive toy is a broken toy, and broken toys are no fun to play with."

"Preach." Py snickered, smirking as she grabbed a rag from the counter. She summoned up some ice, wrapping the rag around it, before shaking it up, grabbing a few things from the counter and throwing it in there as well. The demoness gave it one last good shake, before letting it fall open on the counter with a puff of purple smoke.

Bill coughed, the acrid smell of pepper, fire, and alertness stinging his nose. "Geez, are trying to make him an insomniac?"

"It'd serve your purpose anyway, so whats it to you?" Pyronica snapped, bringing the now baby blue cloth back over to the cot. Dipper whimpered where he laid, the scent already getting to him.

Prodding fingers paused at his throat, their act in trying to find his pulse long forgotten as the pinknette stared at his throat. "Uh, Boss? What's this?"

Bill grunted, sitting up to see what Py was pointing at. "Oh that. I bit him, and a couple minutes later it was there. I haven't really thought much of it."

There was a tense moment of complete silence, and then Pyronica had another washrag and was beating him with it. Bill yelped, trying to fend her off. She was yelling at him. "Do. You. Know. What. You. Did!?"

"No!" Bill shouted back, finally shoving her off him and into the wall. 

The demoness growled, "Ya _marked_ him, Bill! A fuckin' human..." She spat with disgust, nearly feeling bad for the kid now.

Bill raised an eyebrow, "I bit him, so what? Don't tell me that's supposed to mean something."

Pyronica scrubbed a clawed hand over her face, groaning, "You know how some humans are more tuned to animals than others? Having the ranks like Beta, Alpha and Omega?" 

Bill follwed her vague gesture at where Dipper was lying, thoughtful, "Yeah, I never really understood much about it. Didn't care to honestly."

"Well, when they want to be with someone, ta basically chain themselves to them in a physical marriage, they mark 'em. It's called a matemark, and it's normally only done after the metaphysical part of the marriage is completed."

Bill hummed, "Knew I kept you around for some reason, Py. Always full of interesting facts. Then again, you were always into Human Studies."

" _You're not listenin'_." She hissed, angry. "Do ya realize what you've done? You physically _bonded_ yourself to this human."

"Wait," Bill's smile began to fade. "Does that mean it can control how I feel? What my body does?"

Confused by Bill's sudden change, the pinknette nodded, "Ta some degree, yeah."

She yelped when the demon king was suddenly in front of her, glaring. "Take it off."

"W-what!?"

"I said take it off! Get it off him! It's fucking with me, making me want things, and I won't stand for it!" Bill demanded, growling lowly. 

Pyronica cowered, nodding rapidly, "Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do!"

Satisfied with that, Bill huffed, going back over to the cot to sit down and watch Py work. He leveled a vicious glare at Pinetree, lips curled in disgust. He couldn't believe he'd let himself be blindsided by this stupid human. This ignorant, moraled, annoying, scrawny, soft, sweet-tasting, delectable, utterly _addictive_ \--

Bill shook himself, making a noise of frustration. No wonder he couldn't get off with any of those other fleshbags. Pinetree had tricked him! Hadn't he? All he'd done was try to get away really, then beg for more oh so prettily with his neck bared afterwards, and Bill couldn't resist sinking his teeth into that delicious column of flesh. Wait, no--this was still Pinetree's fault. Bill didn't know how, but it was. He refused to take the blame for this.

Py quickly got to work on the mark, muttering over it in a language Bill didn't bother to translate. The mark's gold flecks began to glow pink, and its sharp hourglass shape began to droop and morph until it was peeling itself out of Dipper's skin. 

The brunette whimpered, trying to squirm away from the sensation of ripping, something tearing a hole in his skin, deep gouges that would leave an impossible scar. It cut through his slumber, a searing pain streaking red across his mind. If Dipper had been awake, he'd have passed out again.

Bill hissed at the sensation of something crackling in his mouth and chest like pop rocks, only ceased when the mark was completely pulled from the boy's skin, now a bright glob of what looked like glowing blood in the air over Pyronica's palm.

A tingling sensation in his skin he hadn't even noticed was there, vanished suddenly, and he immediately missed it. The scent of forest, sugar, and fruit was suddenly dimmer, and he felt less...in tune with the things around him. Namely Pinetree. But that was good, right? Now he could do whatever he wanted to whomever he wanted.

Why didn't that feel good?

 

•*•*•

 

Dipper woke up, disoriented, in the same bed he had passed out in. The heat in his belly had died down, but it was still present. He felt...empty, for lack of a better word. The brunette sat up, golden silk pooling around his waist, and he realized he was naked. Again. 

He yelped, instinctively covering his chest with his arm, looking around with deep pink cheeks. He was alone. That was...odd. Really odd. Bill was normally pestering him by now.

It was then that he realized the bed around him smelled different. At least four different scents cloaked the blankets now, each telling a different voluptuous omega, covered by the constant scent that always clung to the bed; Bill. Dipper tensed in preparation for the heat-induced jealousy to come in again, but it didn't. In fact, he didn't feel anything related to Bill anymore.

With a gasp, Dipper clasped a hand over his neck, prodding at it. There was no ridge to be found, not a single thing but seamless skin, if not a bit sore. A sudden, startling wave of relief swept over the boy, and he collapsed back onto the mattress with a soft sigh.

He didn't know how or why the matemark had been removed, but he was grateful for it. Now he wasn't bound by a sex-addled brain, maybe he could get _out_ of here. Maybe he might even be able to find his family, if he could somehow find something here before he left. Oh, this was great! He could finally--

A wince shuddered through him as he realized he was beginning to pool slick onto the sheets again. His heat wasn't over quite yet, but now that the mark had been removed, he could take care of it himself. However degrading that was, he supposed he would do it so he could get on with making a plan. And taking a shower.

Bare feet swung out of the bed, careful to be quiet as Dipper padded over to a door he only hoped was the bathroom, taking the comforter with him.

The door slid open quietly, revealing that it was indeed the bathroom, and a rather lavish one at that. The floor and walls were the same prismed black brick as the rest of the Fearymid, but it dipped lowly in the middle of the floor, creating a bathtub the size of a pool. On its left, there was a large mirror gilded in gold, sleek glass sinks hovering below it. On the right, glass panels closed off a comodious shower. All the faucets were golden and oddly shaped.

Humming, Dipper headed for the shower. He'd never been a fan of baths. The comforter dropped to the floor as he walked, now strewn beside the tub as he stopped in front of the shower. It was kind of odd to think that, if the tub was filled, one could swim directly between the shower and the sinks with little to no space between. 

Dipper opened the glass door and stepped in, shivering a bit. Wrapping an arm around himself, he reached for the knobs, turning it to the warmer side before pulling it back. After a quiet splutter, the hot spray cascaded down from the showerhead, making him hiss at the slight sting, before relaxing against the steamy water. A sigh curled through the air, and Dipper tipped his head back to wet his hair. 

The brunette then frowned, seeing that there wasn't any human soap to work with; just brightly colored bars and bottles with symbols stamped on them. He bit his lip, reached for the closest one. It was baby blue, with a swirl on the front, and only half full. Dipper clicked the top open, sniffing it. Autumn. 

The bottle was abruptly replaced on the shelf, and Dipper looked for one that looked full. He didn't want to smell like Bill any more than he already did, thank you very much. 

Finally deciding on the orange bottle that smelled like smoke and sugar, he squeezed some out into his palm. With a silent prayer that this wasn't some fucked up interdimensional soap that would turn him into a cat, he ran it through his curls, scrubbing viciously. Sweat had dried clumps of them together, and he winced as he tugged the tangles free, suds eating away at the grossness in his hair.

Oh geez, he'd have to hurry. The heat in his stomach was growing steadily, and he wouldn't be able to ignore it for much longer. So he rinsed his hair quickly, grabbing a random bar of soap and scrubbing it under the spray a bit before using it to wash himself. It smelled like citrus.

His skin felt suddenly sensitive as he reached his legs, and he bit his lip. Well, he was alone. Why couldn't he do it now? 

With a grumble, he slipped a hand between his thighs, pushing his middle finger between his folds. Cheeks blooming red at the tiny moan that escaped him, Dipper circled his finger, hoping to get this over with quickly. The faster he finished, the faster his mind could clear again long enough for him to get himself together and get out of here.

He dropped the soap as he rubbed himself faster, leaning his forearm against the wall so he didn't fall over. His sounds echoed loudly in his ears, muffling the sound of a door opening. "Ah, _ah_ , mgh..."

Harsh swallows, grunts, and moans slipped from lips that were quickly swelling due to all the biting he was putting them through. The brunette's hips began to undulate into his hand, chasing after those electric twitches of pleasure every move of his finger brought him.

"G-God," Dipper gasped out, biting down on his forearm to muffle the rather loud moan about to escape his lips. 

"Oh I doubt he's here right now, kid." 

Dipper nearly screamed in surprise, wrenching his hand from between his legs and ignoring his body's rather loud protest of it. He put his back to the wall like a cornered animal, staring wide eyed at the two toned blond who stood lazily in the shower doorway, stark naked.

Bill smirked, "Having fun?"

Dipper spluttered, "Y-You were...My heat was...I t-thought you were w-with someone else!"

Bill raised an eyebrow at the boy's defensive, coherent voice, stepping into the shower. "I was with several people actually. But that doesn't matter now, not when I have you so prettily aroused in front of me."

"I-I thought you were done with m-me. Beside, I-I'm not going to sleep with you again after you just had s-sex with all those other people. It's gross, they probably had diseases!" Dipper choked out, wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

"You had no problem with it before. Besides, I used those strange rubber cylinders you humans call condoms. Though I'm a demon, so I doubt I could get any of your mortal sicknesses." Bill slammed his hands just above either side of Dipper's head, caging him in. "And why would I be done with you? Just because I don't want my mark on your skin, doesn't mean I don't want to enjoy these wonderful assets of yours."

Dipper let out a quiet whimper at the show of dominance, gulping. The boy shrank in on himself, hugging himself tighter. Bill's stellar eye was focused on his arms, one covering his chest, and the other covering his core, and lord if that didn't send tingles up Dipper's spine. 

Maybe he could do it one more time? To get the bulk of leftover heat out of his system. Besides, Bill always got what he wanted anyway, so if he complied, it would mean that Bill would leave him alone faster. As long as Bill didn't decided to mark him again, or make him pass out, he was golden.

And he couldn't lie; he really, _really_ enjoyed doing things with the demon, as sick as that made him. 

Decision made, Dipper bit his lip, before surging up to press his lips to Bill's, hands going up to wrap around the demon's neck. Bill made a startled noise, before groaning into it, slipping his tongue into the omega's mouth.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you Pinetree?" Bill breathed once he pulled away for air.

Dipper whined when Bill's lips chased his pulse, suckling at his neck while a tattooed hand reached down to cup his ass, shamless in its groping. "W-Well, you kind of interrupted something."

A low chuckle echoed in his ear, "I saw that. Actually, I walked in before that, but decided I'd wait until you'd finished bathing to pounce on you. Who knew you'd put on such a delightful little show instead?"

"I-It wasn't--ah--for you." Dipper panted. "Since you t-took off the mark, I can take care of it myself."

"Hm, is that so?" Bill purred, distracted by the sight of the brunette tossing his head back, pink dusting his cheeks as Bill slid a finger inbetween his labia.

Dipper moaned softly, bucking his hips instinctively. Blushing deeply, not being able to believe he was having this conversation in the shower while messing around with a tyrannical demon, Dipper shuddered, pleasure zapping through his limbs. "Mmn...Y-yeah. M-my heat's almost over. I...ah, _ahn_...I, uh, this won't happen a-anymore."

Bill made a noise of distant acknowledgement, hefting Dipper up by his butt, "Oh? Why's that?"

The brunette yelped, instinctively wrapping his legs around Bill's waist, face burning when he felt the demon's hard-on slide between his ass cheeks. He bit his lip, unable to help grinding his hips down a bit, "U-Um, well, it just goes away. When your heat stops you don't constantly want to have sex anymore. It's-It's like mating season for every individual person. It only last like a month."

This gave Bill pause, but only briefly. Then he was shifting his hips back to graze the head of his cock against Dipper's entrance. "Really? Well, I'll see to that when we get there. But for now, you're _dripping_ for me, and I'm not one to deny myself such a gracious present."

Dipper cried out when Bill suddenly snapped his hips forward, thrusting into him harshly. It stung, but the pain was so deliciously _good_ that it just served to arouse him further. He abruptly rolled his hips forward, taking Bill in deeper with a groan. The tip pressed harshly against his cervix, making stars dance across his vision. He was so _big_.

A hissed moan poured from Bill's lips, and then he was rocking himself forward, thrusting roughly up into that wet het that he craved so desperately. Dipper was squirming on top of him, a delectable sight to behold with wet curls plastered to slick, flushed skin, eyes half lidded and dark with pleasure.

They ground and moved together as if touch was sugar and they were starved for sweets, each chasing something that only the other could give them.

Bill was gasping now, one hand braced against the wall, and the other keeping a bruising grip on Dipper's waist. He leaned down to take one of the brunette's breast in his mouth, sucking and rolling his teeth across the pert pink bud in its center.

Back arching, Dipper gasped, "A-Ah! N-No. Please don't touch t-those!"

Bill growled, flicking his tongue across the nipple once more pulling his mouth off, hips never stuttering in their punishing pace. "Why?"

"I...n-ngh...I just don't like them." 

Bill clipped a fang over the bud, making the boy's breath hitch. "Why not? I do. They make you emit the loveliest little noises, Sapling."

"S-Shut up! I just don't--ah!" Dipper gasped as Bill suddenly yanked his hips back, taking Dipper with him, making him drop suddenly and have to push against the slippery shower wall to keep himself from falling. Then the demon was slamming into him harder than before, a glare in his eye.

"Did you just _sass_ me, Pinetree? I know you didn't just tell me what to do." He puncuated that with a long lick up from the boy's naval to his collar bone, nipping at the skin.

"A-And if I did?" Dipper tried to snap back, tightening his legs around Bill's waist. 

Bill snarled, raising back up to position his hips so he was fucking into the brunette as deep as he could, taking satisfaction in the sudden increase of volume and moans. "You. Will NOT. Speak to me that way. I own the world now, kid. I own _you_ now."

A familiar fire roared to life in Dipper's chest, shoving aside pleasure for the moment to growl at the demon. He bared his teeth, "You're not my Alpha anymore. You don't get to..." 

He trailed off as the coil in his gut suddenly tightened unbearably right as Bill let out a high pitched whine, emptying into him just as Dipper clenched around his member with a loud moan. They stayed like that for a moment, panting in the steam of the shower, water slipping over both them as they came down from their highs.

Bill slipped himself out of Dipper, letting the omega slide to the floor with a groan. Dipper slumped there, pressing his fingers into the shower floor. Chest heaving, Bill looked down on the spent boy with glazed eyes. Then he blinked, frowning.

He turned slowly, stretching a hand above his head lazily, nonchalantly. "Finish washing up, then come into the bedroom. I've got some clothes for you, and I'm going to retie you to the bed. Since you can't seem to behave while coherent."

Bill left without another word, arrogant air filling the room, but with a sense of predatory power; a no-bullshit tone that meant there was no room for argument. 

Dipper was too exhausted to care, deciding to catch his breath before doing as he was told. His first thought was one that had circled his mind for the past several days.

Bill pulls off Alpha really well.


	5. Cake

Bill paced the door in front of his Cushion Room, growling lowly. It was down the hall from his bedroom, where he kept Pinetree. He ran his hands through his hair. He glared at the door, behind which he could sense his four latest conquests asleep behind it. He grit his teeth, "Why do none of those stupid fleshbags work!?"

The demon gripped his hair tightly, moments away from tearing it out. There was only one person that could sate him, and it drove him nuts. He'd taken off the damn mark! This shouldn't be happening anymore.

But it felt like that was the problem. When he'd found Pinetree in the shower earlier, he'd been stuck afterwards, a hunger gnawing at his insides that seemed to buzz in his chest and mouth. A craving to take and claim and sink his teeth into the spot where the mark had been. He missed the awareness, the tingle in his skin that came from being connected to the stupid human, how in tune he'd been with the boy's scent.

He wanted it back. It was held with great reluctance, but he did. The soft padding footsteps of his pacing came to a sudden halt. "Wait a fucking minute. I'm Bill Cipher, for chaos sake!"

Bill scowled. He ruled this pitiful dimension now. He could have whatever he wanted! To hell with whoever thought otherwise, if he wanted to take a human as his personal pet to rule by his side, he would! Because Bill Cipher didn't take shit from anybody, and he would continue to do whatever he wanted, consequences be damned!

It didn't matter that Dipper was the only one that could satisfy his newfound needs, because he could have him _whenever he wanted_. But first, Bill would have to find a way of insurance. A way to reinstate that Pinetree was his, so thoroughly that even the boy himself would be forced to admit that he belonged wholly and utterly to Bill. Bill needed way to get Pinetree on his knees.

His eye flicked back to the cushion room door when he sensed one of the onegas begin to wake. She hummed sleepily and purred, trying to entice him into the room again. "Alpha~"

Bill perked up, a metaphorical lightbulb going on over his head. His lips curled up into mischevious grin. He'd need some time in his office, and Xanthar would be making some adjustments to his form again.

Pinetree wouldn't know what hit him.

 

•*•*•

 

Dipper groaned lightly, twisting his wrists a bit. They were beginning to chafe in their silk binds, and Dipper was having a hard time focusing on trying to think.

He needed to get out of here, but he certainly couldn't just waltz on out of the Fearymid like he'd originally (thoughtlessly) planned. Dipper knew it wasn't smart to leave while he was still in heat, but his last bout wouldn't be for at least another hour.

The omega lifted his head when the door opened, bolts sliding back into place behind Bill as he closed it. He had lost his shirt somewhere it seemed, and his shoes somewhere else, dressed only in his coat and pants, seeming tired. He smelled strongly of something familiar, and when Dipper took it in as he got closer, he recoiled.

Oh God, Bill had sex with _Tambry_? Nate and Robbie would be incredibly pissed. You know, if they hadn't been warped into statues of human agony.

But Dipper took a small comfort in it. It meant that Bill wasn't screwing other omegas in the same bed or room. The scents weren't as strong on the blankets either, which was good.

Other than that however, he was still disgusted. The demon was being utterly deplorable; a man whore, for lack of a better word. Dipper wanted no part of it. Yet here he was.

"If you've come for another round I'm afraid that I'm not really up for anything now." He stated coldly, twisting his wrists in his binds irritably.

Bill gave him a strange look as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm sure I could get you going if I really wanted to. But I have other things to do than you. Like getting you dressed and ready to be seen by the public."

Dipper blinked, stilling the cruel retort on his tongue. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you've gotta look the part when I take you into the throne room as my little pet. Can't have you going in there all scruffy and looking like...well, you."

Dipper rolled his eyes, but met Bill's eye with a glare, "I am not your pet. You want one of those, go pluck one up off the streets. You seem to have no trouble doing that for other things."

Bill grinned, fangs seeming much more dangerous now. "Aw, is the little Pine jealous?"

"Hardly." Dipper spat, albeit shakily. Because dammit Bill was scary at times, and after how he'd reacted to backtalk last time, Dipper felt right to be wary.

The demon king hummed idly, standing and walking lazily over to the nearest wall, knocking on it. " _Mziseni kum izinto kwisifundo sam. Di kleyder, nisht di esnvarg nor nokh. Dịkwa mma_?"

Dipper didn't understand any of that. He was about to ask why Bill was speaking to the wall, when suddenly the thing broke apart into a pair of jagged lips filled with black tongues and a few, jagged teeth poking out of them at awkward angles. The boy's stomach lurched, and he turned away quickly, shuddering.

Bill chuckled, gathering up the clothes the mouth had spat onto the floor, " _Rahmat saga_."

With a turn of his heel, he was walking back over to the bed and placing soft, sparkling fabric onto the bed beside Pinetree. "Here you are! I even got you those pointless scraps of fabric you call underwear. You're welcome."

"Yes, thank you for being ever so gracious." Dipper drawled sarcastically. "But I can't put them on if I don't have any hands."

Bill gently flicked his wiggling fingers, "You have hands." He snickered at Dipper's unamused look. "But yes, I will untie you. The only question is, can you behave yourself now that your mind isn't hazed by hormones? Hm?"

Dipper flushed a lovely rose color, before nibbling his lip. "Fine. Yeah, I'll play nice."

The two toned blond raised an eyebrow, a smirk twitching his lips. He looked expectant, entitled. Dipper wanted to slap that smug look right off his face, but knowing Bill, he'd probably laugh. With a sigh heavier than a ten ton cruise ship, Dipper met his eye again.

"Will you please untie me? _Alpha_?"

"Much better," Bill purred, reaching over and tugging open the knots on the silk bands, letting them fall as Dipper sat up and rubbed his wrists. "Now hurry and get dressed. I want to make an appearance before Pyronica gets to show off her human form. Steal the spotlight as payback for hitting me with a washrag."

Dipper raised his eyebrows at that, but didn't comment. Instead, he grabbed the first piece of cloth on the pile—underwear—and tugged them on. The next scrap of fabric was soft, a black canvas of sparkles that looked like stars. When Dipper held it up, it unfolded into a large robe thing. He grimaced, but started to put it on. Bill caught his wrist however.

"Hold on. There's one last thing you need to put on before that." Bill said, reaching beneath what looked like a string of golden beads and pulling out a white strip of cloth.

Dipper sucked in a tight breath, eyes wide. He took it tentatively, "My-my binder...Why would you give this to me?"

Bill huffed, "Well if you don't want it I'll just put it back—"

"No!" Dipper shouted, clinging to the thing possessively. "No, I mean, I like it. Uh, thank you?"

Bill smiled, giving a pleased hum. "You're welcome. And as for your earlier question, I know you don't like your fat deposits for whatever reason, so..." Bill looked uncomfortable now. "I got it for you. You know, to keep you content so you won't run off."

' _Fat chance,_ ' Dipper thought vaguely, more focused on the binder now. He slid it on, the familiar tightness uncomfortable, him having not had it on for a while. Taking a few experimental breaths, Dipper smoothed it over with a small smile, before blindly reaching for the robe and pulling it over his head. It slipped and slid over his body like water, an almost constant sway over his curves and dripping down at his arms and legs. It was soft and light, and it felt like he wasn't wearing anything at all.

"Put this on too. Then we'll head to the throne room so I can flaunt my little omega pine off." Bill said, picking up the pile tinkling of gold from the duvet. In his hands were several strings of gold beads, all curved back and connected to thin band of gold. It had a silver pine tree etched into the front of it.

Bill reached over and settled it over Dipper's curls, sliding it slowly down until it was snug around his head. The silver tree was now branded over his birthmark, beads pulled back from the edges of his face like sunny curtains, framing it elegantly. Dipper bit his lip, looking up through his lashes at the headdress, the loose sleeve of the robe falling to his elbow as he reached up to touch it.

"There we are. As pretty as a prince!" Bill stood, his hand reaching out while the other dusted off his pants. "Come on now; we've got crowds to greet!"

With a resigned sigh, Dipper took the offered hand, letting the demon hook their arms together before walking briskly out of the room. The walk was silent, and now that Dipper could think, he noticed the distance from the bedroom to the end of the hallway wasn't actually that long.

Bill straightened his bowtie around his shirt collar (when did he?) as they reached the large archway where a loud clamor was emanating from. A galactic iris flitted down at his royal looking pet. Bill smirked, "Ready?"

"Well, I don't seem to have much of a choice." Dipper replied bitterly. He probably should've felt anxious, but he didn't know any of these monsterous things. He had no one to impress.

They stepped out into the room, and Bill lead him briskly through the large, hectic party to the top of what looked like a pedastal with a...

"Oh God," Dipper breathed, horrorified at the sight of familiar, stony faces contorted into expression of pure anguish and pain, a sense of dark despair clinging to it. "It's even worse up close."

Bill hummed, "My personal throne of frozen human agony! Do you like it, Pinetree?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." The boy moaned, clutching the demon for support at the sudden weakening of his knees.

The nightmare king cackled, amused at his Sapling's sense of morale. Instead of responding, he sat himself in the throne, motioning for Dipper to stand beside him. He obeyed, merely having nothing else better to do.

Seeing as they had caught the attention of some of the weirdlings thrashing about on the dance floor, it was only natural that a few curious ones approached Bill's throne to talk and ask questions. Dipper stood idly by, shifting occasionally, wondering what he was doing here as monsters that came up to congratulate Bill on his newest conquest (they didn't know how long he'd been there apparently) stared unabashedly at him. Ogling was abundant, but if anyone asked or even made a movement suggesting that they were going to touch Dipper, Bill would growl and send them away with a thinly vieled threat.

The twelve year old soon began to grow bored, gaze wandering about the room until it rested incredulously on the left side of the pedastal. Hanging about seven feet above the edge of the pedastal, was an iron cage, a lithe, pale hand flopped limply between the bars. When his eyes locked onto it however, it twitched, abruptly retreating to itself.

"—nd of course I hadn't thought of it at the time, but it's turned out rather nicely. I may have to have Xanthar make some modifications to this form though; I can barely keep up with him!" Bill laughed.

Dipper glanced at him, then back at the cage curiously. Eh, he was busy, he wouldn't notice if he slipped away for a moment. Besides, Dipper had heard enough sex jokes about himself to last three lifetimes.

Gliding quickly and quietly away from Bill's side, Dipper wandered over to the cage, stopping about a foot away from it and standing on his tiptoes to see inside. A few strands of silver hair were splayed across the metal in his field of vision, before they quickly moved, and were replaced by a pair of bright green eyes behind a set of thin, rectangular glasses. Dipper yelped, stumbling back a bit. He caught himself before he fell, coughing a bit awkwardly. "U-Uh, hi."

She looked human, mostly, aside from her hair. It was a glinting silver and cut to her neck, barely brushing against a rumpled white dress shirt and baby blue cotton vest. Her skin was pale, but her face held that of someone who spent a lot of time outside, smiling and young.

Curious green eyes blinked over him, before she edged closer with a tilt of her head. "You smell like him."

Dipper went scarlet, spluttering for a reply, when he noticed her necklace. A familiar greek symbol dangled from a strip of black leather, the charm a twisted silver Omega. His stomach turned, a ping of jealousy echoing in his stomach. Oh, _gross_ , his last bout of heat was beginning to kick in. The feeling in his stomach screamed, angry that one of the women Bill had slept with was sitting beside him, discarding the fact that she was in a cage.

Dipper stepped forward, stilling warily when her scent reached his nose. He was immediately surprised. With an after tang of smoke and rose, the scent of what he could only describe as the moon floated through his head.

His surprise of that was limited however, because the only thing his body seemed to care about right then was that she _didn't smell like Bill_. His entire body had relaxed, his distaste for this omega disappating quickly. He stepped closer, "And you don't."

She scoffed, grinning lazily at him, "Of course not. 'Tyrannical demon overlord' really isn't my type."

Dipper looked down sheepishly. "I didn't...I-I'm Dipper."

"I know."

His head snapped up, "Huh?" He blurted, cheeks pink.

The woman smiled at him, "I know who you are. The whole town does. You're the famous little monster hunter." She held out a hand—a gloved one. "Faith. Faith Wisher."

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you." Dipper shook her hand, a little confused. Why was she only wearing one glove? And why did she look familiar? "So, how'd you end up here? Did you come through the Rift?"

Faith rocked back on her bare heels, humming. "I didn't come through the Rift; I'm not with Bill. I was actually supposed to just be passing through, but I kinda got stuck. I've been in Gravity Falls for a while now."

Dipper gasped, suddenly remembering why she felt familiar, "Mystery 808; The Silver Lady! I remember, you only have one arm! And you can resist Alpha orders! You were, I mean, everyone said—" His excited mantra broke off at the reminder of her nickname with the traditionalist in town.

 _Broken Omega_.

Dipper winced at the title, remembering how everyone had stared between him and her in the distance as if trying to decide which was worse. He kept that to himself.

A snort followed soon after his words, and she raised an eyebrow, "Real blunt, aren't you?" She plucked off her glove, revealing metal slatted fingers and screwed in muscles up to her elbow. "But yeah, I suppose this one wouldn't really count."

Dipper flushed, "I-I'm sorry, I just meant..."

"I know what you meant. It's alright kid." Faith laughed, smirking. She leaned forward, "I got thrown in this dimension and decided to stay. You got thrown in the Fearymid and decided to stay, yeah? Probably for different reasons, but..." She shrugged.

"W-what? No, I don't want to stay!" Dipper argued, lowering his voice. "I'm just waiting for the right chance to get out of here!"

With a soft hum, Faith leaned forward, "Alright, I can get behind that too. I like you, little Pines, so I'll give you a bit of classified information I've learned while sitting here." She pointed towards the large stained glass window behind the throne pedastal. "Out that way over the falls, there's a pink bubble with a shooting star branded on it. Your sister's inside."

Faith then pointed at the hall entrance. "Down the hall to the left about five doors down, there is a room that looks like a hunter's living room. That's where Bill's keeping Ford. Unfreeze Ford, find the key for Mabel's bubble, get out of here, get your sister, and I say you have a fair chance at beating Bill."

Wide eyes stared at her, and Dipper gawked. "T-They're alive!? But, why would you help me? I can't free you."

Faith shrugged, "I'm not asking you to. I can get out of here whenever I want, I just like listening to the interdimensional songs in different languages."

Dipper raised an incredulous brow, "How'd you get in here anyway?" He asked curiously, skeptical.

Faith looked sheepish now. She rubbed the back of her neck, "Weeeelll..."

+

_Bill hummed, almost contemplative. "Hm, tempting offer. How about instead I just shuffle the functions of every hole in your face?"_

_With a snap, Mr. Northwest's face was shuffled into a silent cacaphony of confusion. He fell with a scream of agony, while everyone else yelled in fear and bolted._

_Cackling evilly, Bill watched Preston writhe on the ground. Another set of giggling reached his ears, and he turned to see a woman bent double, laughing so hard her eyes had teared up, glancing up at Preston occasionally and falling into a new bout of giggles. When she noticed people staring, she straightened, still laughing._

_"I...ha...I'm sorry, I s-shouldn't be...heh...be laughing at that. But c'mon, that's funny!"_

_Bill's eyes tipped up in a silent smile._

+

Dipper looked unimpressed, "Really?"

Faith snickered, leaning against the bars, "Eh. But come on, he deserved it!"

The brunette boy couldn't help but crack a smile himself. He shook his head, "Okay, maybe— _maybe_ —he deserved it. I'll give you that."

Faith nodded happily, "Thank you! Geez, no one else listens to me."

Dipper grimaced, "Well, we're omegas. It's not common for us to speak, let alone think for ourselves."

Faith's grin twisted into something bitter and angry. "Yeah, I fuckin' hate dimensions like this. They always morph me into one with this damn DNA code. It really pisses me off. Just because you feel like I should listen to you, and I feel like I should listen to you, does not mean I'm going to listen to you. I'm not a fucking dog!" She spat, fury strung high in her muscles. Her scent had warmed into something that smelled more of forest fires.

Dipper stepped closer to her cage, curious, "How do you do that, by the way? Disobey direct orders? I've tried, but I can't do it."

Faith rolled her eyes, "I know what they call me kid. Broken, freak, all that good stuff. But I'm not the one that's broken. You just have to remember that. Remember that you don't have to let anybody force you to your knees. Hell, _just don't kneel_."

With that, Dipper was pulled from their conversation by a familiar hand grasping the back of his robe and dragging him back over to the side of the throne. "Geez Pinetree, I leave you alone for five seconds." Bill complained, rolling his eye as he slung the boy down next to the throne.

Dipper scrambled back from the horrified face of Tad Strange, wincing at the sight, shaken by Faith's words. "I...I have to go to the bathroom!" Dipper blurted, jumping back up and dashing down the steps of the pedestal towards the hallway entrance.

Bill called after him, sounding confused and irritated, but Dipper focused on the sound of his own rapid breathing. His last bout was minutes away from ruining his mind, and he wanted to be as far from Bill as possible when it hit if he wanted any chance of getting out of here.

He darted down the hallway, taking random turns and leaving the demon chasing after flashes of starry fabric disappearing around black corners. Dipper huffed, ducking into a dim room and hiding behind the lip of the doorway.

Hazel eyes squinted around, trying to adjust. There was a fireplace to the right, with a low blue flame flickering in the hearth, a fluffy white rug strewn in front of it. A tan, squishy looking couch and a matching armchair were placed strategically on either side of the rug, cornering a sleek piano against the far wall. In front of the couch there stood a hulking figure, glinting slightly in the lowlight. Dipper narrowed his eyes at it, thinking it might just be a rather large coatrack, but then he saw it had a face. A very familiar one.

"G-Grunkle Ford!" Dipper blurted, barefeet immediately rushing him in the direction of his family member. Trembling hands fluttered uselessly over the golden statue, and Dipper finally bit his lip and placed them on the lapels of Ford's coat. "What...What happened to you?"

Ford didn't answer, and Dipper released the cold metal his Grunkle was now encased in. Ford was a beta, and so was Stan, but Dipper had really looked up to Ford because he didn't let his genetics hold him back. Dipper admired that greatly, as he was trying to do that himself.

"Now look where I am." He whispered suddenly, stepping back and glaring at the ground. Stuck in heat in this prison and cowering at the very demon who started all this just because Bill had a fleshcage now. It was messing with his brain. Since his body hadn't registered Bill as a human before, it hadn't yelled at him to do the things he was told. Now? Now he was _fucked_ in every sense of the word.

The brunette shook his head, eyes flicking back to Ford's frozen, terrified face. He winced. Then he felt determination sweep through him, temporarily banishing the curling feeling in his abdomen. "Don't worry Grunkle Ford. I'm gonna save you. I'm gonna save everybody!"

A chuckle sounded behind Dipper, sending a shudder up his spine. "Oh? And who's going to save you?"

Dipper whirled around, eyes wide. Bill stood in the doorway, arms crossed, a smirk quirking his lips. He was outlined by the light from the hallway, and it made him appear huge, lumbering, like some horrid beast. With a snap, the forgotten flame in the fireplace roared to life, illuminating the room and filling it with warmth.

"Bill, u-um," Dipper backed away a bit, "I was just—"

"Looking for the bathroom?" Bill mocked, stepping inside. "You've used that excuse already. What did I say about lying, Pinetree?"

' _You idiot, Dipper!_ ' His brain hissed. ' _You should've kept running! Never hide; haven't you learned anything from horror movies?_ '

The demon grinned, his eye wide with delight. He stopped beside the armchair and shed his jacket, slender fingers flicking open the buttons on his shirt lazily. "You know, it's odd. I keep telling myself I'll stop doing this, but I've found I don't really want to. So, I figured, I won't. But it really nipped at me, what you said yesterday."

Dipper was standing, frozen between his Grunkle and his nemesis, desperately wanting to bolt but his limbs unwilling to move. He blew out a breath and screwed his eyes shut. "W-Well, it's true." Dipper said bravely. "You don't own me. I can and will do whatever it takes to defeat you!"

Bill raised an eyebrow, his lips curling up in a half grin, half snarl. He flung his top hat off across the room, stalking over to Dipper and grabbing his arm roughly. "Is that so? Well, I'd better remedy that."

"Remedy wha—Ah!" Dipper yelped, stumbling as he was suddenly yanked forward into Bill's chest. Hands snaked down the baggy front of his dress robe, growing claws and shredding the gifted fabric there. Dipper cried out in despair, the binder falling in tatters down his robe to the floor.

"I can smell the sex on you, kid." Bill hissed in his ear. "You're up for another round, yeah?"

Eyes widening, Dipper tried to shove himself away from Bill, to no avail. It was true, he could feel that familiar warm tingle between his legs, but that didn't mean he had to have sex with Bill. Even if he wanted to.

Bill ground his hips into Dipper's, making the boy release a small moan. The two toned blond smirked, gripping the back of Dipper's neck and jerking his head up to crash their mouths together in a rough tangle of teeth and tongues. When he pulled back, they were both breathless.

Dipper whined when Bill began to nibble at the hollow behind his ear, suckling gently, and Dipper fisted his hands in the demon's half off shirt. Bill chuckled, "He can see you, you know. He may look gold, but he's just frozen. Sixer can hear every precious little sound you make. Should be fun, no?"

The blood abruptly drained from Dipper's face, only to reroute and go straight to his core as Bill cupped him harshly through the loose robe. "W-what!? No! I'm not g-going to do anything with you i-if...oh _fuck_." Dipper breathed, eyes fluttering shut as Bill pressed his middle finger expertly up against him.

Bill hummed. "Sure you aren't, Sapling. Just like I'm not your Alpha."

"Because you a-aren't!" Dipper shot back, tone venomous.

The man only grinned at him, pupil dialated as he watched Dipper squirm against his hand. He suddenly picked the kid up, turning and falling to stray both of them across the rug. He relished in resounding whimper as his hips slotted with that of the omega below him, and he canted them a bit to tease him.

Dipper grabbed aimlessly at the strands of the rug, panting a bit. He was quickly losing his own internal battle as the last of his heat washed over him, lighting up every nerve with want and making the need to obey and be dominated impossible to ignore. He whined blindly when the heavy warmth of the body on top of him slid away.

Only to let out a startled moan when his robe was suddenly shoved up and there was a hot mouth on his vulva. His hands flew to tangle in golden hair, gasping when Bill hummed appreciatively, sending vibrations through him. The demon king was groaning, unabashed as always, and he grazed his teeth against the swollen lips before pulling back for air.

"Sweet Hell, Pinetree. You're delicious." He panted, head diving back down to shove his tongue into Dipper's entrance.

Dipper whined when the tongue ring caught his rim, but then was back to gripping Bill's hair for dear life, stars bursting before his eyes. After a while of not doing anything, he wouldn't last long, but Dipper wasn't really up for lasting right then.

"B-Bill, God..." He moaned, toes curling as his hips bucked.

Bill purred, "There we go, Sapling. Moan for me." He murmured, taking a particularly long, hard lick from his taint to the top of his clit.

Dipper cried out, his mind splintering as pleasure shocked its way through his limbs. He bit his lip, not out of defiance, but out of need of something to hold on to.

Bill growled, hand going back to cup his ass and bring a leg up to rest on his shoulder before renewing his task of milking his little omega pine of his sweet secretions. Had it gotten sweeter? It was ambrosia on Bill's tongue; addicting.

Dipper's breath suddenly hitched, before his legs tightened around Bill's neck and he let out a loud keen, orgasm shuddering through him like lightening. It sent his vision into blinding frenzy of white, intense as always, but it felt different somehow. He felt more sensitive than before. Bill felt _closer_ than before.

Bill kept going, wanting more of his current ambrosia, humming when Dipper's hands left his hair to clutch desperately at the end of his robe. Oversensitivity wracked through the brunette's limbs, and he let out a whine at the feeling.

Pain reverted slowly back to pleasure, and soon Dipper was moving his hips up, soft moans slipping from his mouth reluctantly. It crept up on him this time, curling tightly at the base of his spine until he climaxed with a weak keen.

Panting, Dipper pushed weakly at Bill's head when the demon continued, lapping at the him intently. His now dually oversensitive nerves plucked at him almost viciously. Dipper whimpered. "S-stop." He breathed. "Bill stop..."

With a snarl, Bill brought Dipper's hips up in defiance, eye nearly black. He looked Dipper deliberately in the eyes and grazed his teeth against harshly against the boy's clit, daring him to say something. He watched with satifaction as Dipper cried out and arched his back. It was quite the sight.

The fabric of the bunched up robe spilled over the fluff of the rug like lquid space, pale thighs extending beautifully from the hem. Plush lips were bitten in between pearly teeth, and his cheeks were painted a loving pink. Hazel eyes glimmered underneath half masted lids, and the crown's beads dotted his hair like stars.

It was only when he tasted the succulent gush of sweetness for the third time that Bill pulled back with a lingering lick and a delirious giggle. He watched Dipper pant desperately, eyes wild and wet with tears of oversensitivity, and his legs and hands trembling violently. Bill smirked, licking his lips, "Would you like another one, little omega pine?"

Dipper puffed out a few breaths to get his bearings, before he reached up as yanked Bill down by his shirt collar, baring his teeth. "If you're going to f-fuck me, then do it. Stop dancing around the fucking point like you always do." He hissed, breathless.

Instead of laughing like he normally would, Bill snarled viciously at him, his shirt flying across the room as he ripped it off, the sound of a zipper making Dipper's eyes widen.

He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

Dipper swore, abruptly trying to scramble away on unsteady limbs, only to have claws dig into his hips and jerk him back. He squeaked. "W-Wait! I didn't—"

Bill grinned wickedly, eye narrow, "Oho, I don't think so, kid. You think you can boss me around? Well, you're not in a very good position to be making demands, now are you?"

The warmth of the fireplace seemed to match the heat in Dipper's veins, still sprinting after his last orgasm, and his heart began to race. Bill flipped him over, the breath whooshing out of him as his back connected with floor a bit too hard. Dipper tried to sit up, but a low growl had him quailing back and cursing himself as Bill tugged erect cock out of his slacks.

Dipper felt his insides whine at the sight, begging him to move forward and touch it, taste it, _something_. He resisted with a quiet whimper, unable to tear his eyes from it. It was bigger than he thought, never really having had the mind to look at it properly. It was darker than the rest of Bill's skin, a faint dusting of golden curls around the base and trailing thinly up until the beginning of his v-line. The tip was leaking and engorged nearly pink with blood. Dipper gulped.

Bill pulled him closer by his thighs, about to line himself up before pausing. His eye flicked up briefly, "No. I have a better idea."

Before Dipper could open his mouth and ask what it was, the world spun and his chest was suddenly pressed against something hard and cool. The brunette shook his head, huffing out a breath when he felt Bill behind him, hot where his skin touched. Confused, Dipper blinked and looked up. He paled.

"N-no! No, no, no, NO! This is _not_ happening!" Dipper squawked, trying to push himself off Ford's statue.

Bill laughed, one hand going to hold Dipper's waist and the other going to hoist up the folds of fabric that had slipped back down over the boy's legs. The demon lined himself up, "What? I'm just trying to show Sixer what I did with his precious nephew!" He tittered in a mockingly innocent tone of voice.

Dipper choked on a moan when Bill thrust into him. The two toned blond groaned lowly, resting his forehead on Dipper's shoulder. A low whine escaped Dipper's lips, his hands scrabbling for a grip on his Grunkle's now golden lab coat. Humiliation burned in his face and his eyes, a steady pressure building behind his eyelids. He fought back tears and moans as Bill began to rock his hips, pushing harshly into his cervix with every thrust.

Bill had no such reservations, groaning and panting as he fucked into the slick heat that was his omega. ' _Yeah, that sounds right,_ ' Bill thought dimly, ' _Mine._ '

Dipper hiccuped out a gasp when Bill reached around under the robe to press a finger to his vulva, making him buck his hips forward into the touch. The lewd, slick sound of skin slamming against skin filled the air, dotted here and there with pants and moans. Dipper mewled when Bill began circling the pad of his finger against him, sending jerks through his legs at the sensation. It wasn't long until he was tossing his head back once more, tightening around Bill with a hitched moan.

Bill groaned, "There we go Sapling. Keep doing that."

Tears began to leak out of Dipper's eyes, which had already been watery from the intensity of his last orgasm. Oh good Lord, Bill was going to make him pass out again. He shook his head, desperately trying to ignore the way his hips were moving back against Bill's, grinding down without his permission.

"This," Dipper gasped out, "This doesn't change a-anything! I'm still—oh shit, _there_ —still going to fight you. E-every step...ah...of the w-way. I'll never kneel to you!"

The last part rang out long and clear, and Dipper took a moment to be proud of himself for that. Or, as proud as he could be while getting fucked against his frozen Uncle.

Bill's eye flashed, and he raised his head to nip at Dipper's ear. "I've been planning this all day, and I had a whole elaborate scene I was going to go through for you. But you're so _stubborn,_ " He punctuated the end of the sentence with a sharp thrust to the brunette's cervix and a harsh push on his clit. "I guess I'll have to do it now."

Dipper cried out, vision going starry for a few seconds before Bill let up his finger, giving him only a brief moment to process what he said before the demon was slamming into him at an even faster pace than before. Eyes going wide at the realization, Dipper panicked and began to squirm.

"N-No! You can't do it again! That's—T-that's not how this works!" Dipper yelled, struggling to fight against the man who was still pinning him with every snap of his hips.

Bill gave him an angry smirk, before dipping his head down and sheathing his teeth into the boy's neck in one quick motion. He relished the way Dipper went rigid with his fifth release, crying out his name oh so prettily. The clench of the velvet heat around Bill's throbbing member sent him over the edge as well, and he keened into his Pinetree's skin.

With a few more shallow thrusts he was spilling deep into the brunette, panting as he unhinged his jaw from Dipper's delectable skin, licking gently at the remaining blood there. The nightmare king purred at the sight of blood morphing into gold speckled ink, this time etching an intricate pine tree into the kid's skin.

Dipper let out a disbelieving breath, eyes glassy as Bill pulled out of him. He slid to his knees, hands clasped over the forming mark at his neck in horror and despair. At the same time, something in him roared back to life, crowing in triumph that it had gotten what it wanted. A mate. His heat was over now, but this nightmare was apparently far from ending.

Bill kneeled down behind him, fingers prying Dipper's hands away from the mark. He leaned down to kiss it lovingly, grinning at the sensation of the tingle in his skin. Pinetree's scent was stronger now, as it had been before Bill had taken the mark that was rightfully his off.

"Do you like it, little omega pine? Now you're mine. I won't be doing this with anyone else but you." Bill hummed, content to wrap his tattooed arms around the boy possessively.

Something in Dipper trilled at that, overjoyed at the news. The rest of him was screaming, squalling that this was impossible. He'd been so close! Now Bill had mated him again. He had been _owned_ again.

_**Just don't kneel.** _

Dipper's eyes hardened, and he felt that familiar fire building in his chest. No. He would not let this circus freak of a demon rule over him. Because he was a Pines, dammit, and he would get out of here and save his family!

Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bring me the things from the study. And the binder, I think omega has the point. Okay?"
> 
> "Thank you, [Demon name that I don't remember]."
> 
> Little embarrassing fact about this part: I used four different languages, one for each sentence. I chose the four languages that looked the weirdest spelled out and used google translate to say what I wanted. Except that didn't really work, because when this got deleted the first time, I realized I didn't remember what it said, nor the languages I had used. So how did I translate this back, you ask? AN HOUR OF PAINSTAKINGLY GOING THROUGH EVERY LANGUAGE IN GOOGLE TRANSLATE TO FIND THE ONE THAT WAS CLOSEST. I still don't know if this is entirely correct. The first sentence was in Xhosa, the second in Uzbek, the third in Igbo, and the forth in Zulu. I think. I'm still not 100% sure. 
> 
> Another fun fact, in most languages I tried, 'binder' kept coming across as fuckin' GLUE. It took me three rounds through all the languages before I figured out what the hell I was trying to say. And Omega came across as Bottom. I mean, not technically _wrong_ , but still...


	6. Little Smirk

Angry hazel eyes glowered at Bill from across the table, and the demon chuckled, not looking at him, instead tapping on a little blue diagram in the middle of the air. "Yes, my little omega pine?"

Dipper snarled, turning his head away with a huff. He crossed his arms.

"Don't tell me you're still upset? I thought you'd be pleased!"

"How could anyone be pleased when they're mated to you?" Dipper hissed, pushing back his chair and standing. "I can't believe you—"

" _ **Sit down**_."

His knees buckled and he plopped down in the seat, cheeks ruddy with surprise and rage. Having not seen Bill move, Dipper froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder, nails digging into his matemark.

"Now Pinetree," Bill drawled, "If you're done ranting and raving like a child, you should eat."

Dipper huffed, crossing his arms. "You take over the world, mark me, unmark me, then mark me again out of spite, and you call _me_ a child? I mean, I'm techincally twelve anyway, so I at least have a reason." Dipper nudged the nearest plate of food away from himself wih a frown. "And no, I'm not going to touch whatever this is. You probably poisoned it."

"I said _eat_." Bill snarled, eye flashing.

Dipper let out a startled noise, his limbs jerking out to bring a starfruit to his lips, taking a bite with a quiet quail. Bill purred, eye dark and dangerous. "You know, you were much less mouthy when you were mindless following your body's horomones. Or, at least, you were mouthy in a way I didn't particularly mind."

A lovely rose colored the boy's cheeks, and he angerily snapped another bite of the stupid fruit. Dipper set it gingerly back down, folding his hands tightly in his lap, avoiding Bill's gaze.

"...I didn't mark you again out of spite."

At Dipper's incredulous glance, Bill sighed. "I marked you because I wanted to. I didn't realize how in tune I was with you until it was gone, and I could hardly feel you anymore. And then it was a-a _craving_ for you, to reclaim you, to make you bend again." Bill leaned down to nuzzle the mark.

Dipper went rigid, warring with himself and fisting his fingers in the fabric of his robe. Half of him wanted to shove Bill away, maybe plant his fist in the demon's face and maybe break a few of those perfect teeth. The other half wanted to purr and lean into the touch. To _submit_.

"And I'm not very good at denying myself. So here you are, and here _this_ is, sitting beautifully on your skin, where it belongs."

"I can tell your self-control is lacking." Dipper mumbled, leaning away from him with an inaudible whine.

Bill hummed, sounding amused. "I did it for you. I did some other things for you too, you know. I went to Xanthar a little before our last escapade, and had him alter some things. It took some time for it to take hold fully, but I think it's done. Would you like to see?"

Dipper scoffed, but he glanced up, curious. He really shouldn't have, but he believed solidly in the saying 'curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back'. Mabel often argued that one day he'd just end up a dead little feline.

The two toned blond grinned, grabbing Dipper's wrist and pulling him back towards the room he'd been staying in before. Bill had started to call it _their_ room, but Dipper wanted to remain in denial of the fact for a bit longer. Because he had a plan. One that involved getting his family back and stopping Bill, matemark be damned.

These thoughts were briefly pushed from his mind as Bill locked the door behind them. Dipper whirled, eyes wide, "W-Why'd you lock it?"

"I can't trust you not to try to bolt now that you're coherent." Bill mused, shedding his coat and kicking off his shoes. He took off his top hat with a flourish, loosening his bowtie as he nodded at Dipper. "Sit on the bed."

The brunette contemplated the pros and cons of starting another fight with Bill over an order, and decided it wasn't worth it. Especially since the will to obey him had been gradually getting stronger since the incident in the 'living room'. He shied away from even the thoughts of disobeying now, and it was pissing him off to no end. But he said nothing as he plopped down on the soft bed, fidgeting with his fingers in anxiety. Damn genetic code.

Bill hummed happily at him, smiling as he undid his shirt, peeling it off to reveal those metallic tattoos. Dipper kept his gaze on the blankets, kneeling about a foot away from the edge of the bed, and flinching when it suddenly dipped underneath Bill's weight.

"Pinetree, look at me."

Taking a shaky breath, Dipper raised his head slowly, avoiding the fact that the demon was completely bare, and averting his eyes from any intimate areas. Timid hazel met smug nebula, and elegant fingers gripped his chin, tilting his face up into a surprisingly tender kiss. But he could feel Bill laughing at him, his chest rumbling with mirth.

What did the stupid man expect him to do? He couldn't resist (not that he wanted to, but he didn't need to know that) without Bill just ordering him to do it anyway. Besides, Dipper was tired. Tired of fighting him on everything. For now, at least.

Bill hummed against his lips, pulling back and licking his own before tipping Dipper's head down with a little more force than before. He bumped their foreheads together, and Dipper finally saw what was different. His eyes widened.

" _Oh._ "

"Is that all you have to say?" Bill whined mockingly, grinning.

Dipper swallowed harshly. "You have a...a..."

The two toned blond took the boy's hand slowly, bringing it forward to brush against his stiffening member. He purred as they graced the swell at its base, "A knot, yes. And it's all yours, little omega pine."

The whisper was hot in Dipper's ear, and those words really shouldn't have sent a shudder of arousal down his back. He couldn't help but wrap his fingers around it, stroking his thumb across it almost reverently, distantly hearing Bill sigh pleasantly.

"It's so _big_." Dipper murmured. "Normal alphas shouldn't be this big. How did you...?"

Bill chuckled, "I'll be the first to admit that I'm not normal, Sapling. And Xanthar injected me with a bit of that genetic strand from one of your human alphas; the rest is what you see in front of you. It took a bit of time, but I think it's settled now."

That explained the increased desire to obey. Dipper would admit that Bill was the most powerful alpha he'd ever seen, and his body was excited that it was _his_ —his alpha. His mind was very upset with the fact, if not a little impressed. Bill's scent had taken on a familiar musk that spelled alpha, but with the crackling scent of power and dominance that would have even the biggest, baddest alpha scrambling with their tail between their legs. Underneath both of those though, was something that had Dipper's breath catching. _Heat_.

Shit, if Bill went into rut, Dipper was going to die. The demon was already a sex addict; add that to the drive of a hormonal alpha? Dipper would be fucked literally to _death_. What an embarrassing way to die. Death by dick.

Absently, Dipper's hand tightened around the base of the demon's cock. A metaphorical lightbulb went off over Dipper's head when he heard Bill let out a soft groan. He tightened his fingers again experimentally, and was rewarded with a pleased moan.

' _The tables have turned._ '

Dipper bit his lip to keep from smirking, sliding his hand lightly up Bill's cock, feeling it twitch in his hand. He swiped his thumb over the tip, collecting the gathering pre on the pad of his thumb. He glanced at Bill, who was now watching him with a half lidded, dark gaze. Before he could overthink it, Dipper licked it off, never breaking their staring contest. It didn't taste like much of anything, maybe a dull cream with an after tang of firewood.

Bill groaned, panting as he leaned forward suddenly. But Dipper wanted to push how much he could get away with. He placed a hand on Bill's bare chest, feeling taut muscle relax under his touch as he pushed Bill back so he was laid flat on the bed.

Fingers skimming dark skin dug in at Bill's hips, and then the brunette was licking a hot stripe up his shaft, pausing to take the tip in his mouth, awkwardly pushing his tongue over it hard. Bill hissed, fingers going to tangle in chocolate curls, forcing his head down harshly.

Dipper nearly choked, avoiding it barely by digging his nails into Bill's hips, keeping him from taking more than half of it in. It really was large; it was already hitting the back of his throat. He took a deep breath through his nose and swirled his tongue, silently thanking Mabel for keeping so many trashy romance novels scattered about their room.

A low growl rumbled through Bill's chest, and he panted. "Well, I definitely don't mind your mouth when you use it like this. You're pretty good at this, kid. It feels great..." He groaned, tossing his head back when the boy's tongue slid back over his tip. "Does that mean you've done this before?"

Dipper ignored him, focusing on trying to get the man to climax. Suddenly his spine tingled, and then he was being pulled up by his hair from Bill's cock, and he locked eyes with a furious red one with a yelp.

"I asked you a question." Bill hissed, fangs bared.

Dipper trembled slightly, before shaking his head hastily. His lips felt swollen, and he licked them hesitantly before glancing back down at his forgotten work.

Bill huffed, eyeing him for a moment more before letting go of his hair. Dipper shook out his curls, the crown tinkling sweetly as he reached up to rub at his now sore scalp. He let out a squeak when he was suddenly flipped, and his robe was hitched up around his belly.

Inked hands pressed bruises into his thighs, and he squawked when he found they'd been twisted into a 69 position. "W-Wait, no, no no no!"

Desperately curling his bottom half away, he pushed himself up and grabbed Bill's hips, sheathing his length in his mouth again, this time taking it in until it was cutting off his airway and his nose was nestled into the thin blond curls brushing the man's knot. Bill choked on a moan, falling forward to lean on his forearms, sinking his teeth into the part of Dipper's leg he could reach.

"Fuck, Pinetree." He gasped out after a moment, when Dipper began bobbing his head. "I wish I could see you. You with my dick down your throat is bound to be a pretty picture." He grunted.

Dipper shuddered at the brash words, blushing furiously. He began to work his tongue faster, hoping to shut Bill up before the demon got him riled up too. But Bill noticed.

He smirked. "You like that? Oh, I can picture your face—all cherry red from arousal and lack of air, your lips glistening as you choke yourself on my cock. Your eyes a bit teary because its hurts but _you love it_."

Dipper screwed his eyes shut, chanting 'shut up, shut up, shut up' in his head repeatedly. How much stamina did Bill have!? His member was throbbing against Dipper's tongue, but he was speaking as clearly as if they were having a cup of tea instead of talking about blowjobs. Dipper didn't know if he was any good at it, but he was trying his damnedest to get Bill off so he'd just go to sleep so Dipper could snoop around for Mabel's key.

But if he kept talking like that, Dipper was going to have a problem, very soon. He could already feel the familiar warmth of arousal sparking in his gut at the filthy words. Bill was still fucking talking.

"Maybe I'll make your mouth my new personal dick warmer. But then again, I do love watching you squirm when I fuck you senseless down here." He prodded at the space between the brunette's thighs, abruptly noting how absent it was of his newest addiction before he was shuddering and coming into his omega's mouth with a low keen.

Dipper felt something impossibly hot splatter aginst the roof of his mouth and tongue, the taste of spiced firewood and cream stronger than before. He swallowed it curiously, before pulling his mouth off Bill with a lewd pop, licking his lips anxiously.

' _Please be tired please be tired please be—NO!_ '

Dipper mentally wailed as Bill's hands suddenly turned to claws on his hips, jerking him back so that the front of his underwear was pressed against Bill's nose, and he growled lowly. "Did you really think you could get out of this? Think you could save yourself some obediance by batting those pretty eyes at me and waggling your silver tongue at me?"

"Ghn..." Dipper turned his head away as Bill's hot breath a warm lips grazed against his core through the fabric, eyes shutting tightly. "I-Is this not what you wanted? To get o-off on me?"

Bill snarled, and it sent a thrill up his spine. "No! I want you absolutely _wrecked_ beneath me! I want you trembling and crying and moaning and begging me for more and to stop at the same time because you're so confused by your own oversensitive pleasure you've forgotten how to think! _That's_ what I want!"

Dipper flinched a bit when claws trailed under the hem of his underwear, lightly scratching at his skin. Bill made a startled noise when he felt a damp spot against his lips, the scent of sugared citrus beginning to fill the room again. The demon purred immediately. "Oh, you really do like hearing that sort of thing, don't you? Well don't worry, I'll be sure to tell you all the things I want from you while I'm shoving myself deep inside your tight velvet walls, watching you scream my name over and over again while I pound you so thoroughly into the mattress you won't be able to breathe."

Bill trilled delightedly when the scent thickened and a tiny whimper came from the boy below him.

"B-Bill..." Dipper breathed, pulse hitched and face scarlet.

"You know that's not what I want to hear, my sly Sapling."

Dipper bit his lip, fingers tightening on Bill's hips when he pulled the underclothes to the side and let his breath ghost over the boy's senstitive core. He brushed his lips over it, but didn't go any further. The brunette nearly shouted in frustration.

His lust was scrambling over his pride, shoving it into a dark corner of his mind. Dipper took a moment to wonder what the utter _fuck_ was wrong with him before he was pushing his hips up, moaning.

"Alpha! Alpha please—!"

The reaction was immediate, and Dipper let out a pleased squeal as he felt the familiar scrape of that triangular charm dipping in between his labia and pushing against his vulva. He tossed his head back with a groan, fingers slipping from the demon's hips to fist in his own hair, tugging ruthlessly. Bill hummed against him, amused.

"Was that so hard?" He purred, pulling back to press a kiss to the inside of Dipper's thigh. "And you said you wouldn't want to do this all the time once your personal mating season ended."

"Y-You started this!" Dipper argued, before hiccuping out a yelp when teeth dug into his thigh, drawing blood.

The nightmare king chuckled, leaning back up to lick blood from his lips before ducking his head back down to lap at him again. He let out a quiet rumble when the sweetness thickened, greedily swallowing it down. Yep. Definitely finding a way to bottle it later.

"That doesn't change the fact that I can get you so excited in such a little amount of time. Do you think someone else could get you as _wet_ and _hot_ as I can? Despite what you claim, you love this, and you can't tell me you don't because I currently have my tongue in the evidence."

Dipper whined as Bill puncuated the statement with a harsh kiss to his clit. "G-God..."

He cried out suddenly as claws dug into his skin, and a deep, demonic growl echoed theough the room.

"MY name! My name is the only one you should be saying like that." Bill demanded lowly, before latching his mouth onto Dipper's core, sucking and licking with renewed vigor. He watched with vicious satisfaction as the brunette arched his back with a cry of pleasure, toes curling.

"Bill, Bill please...please!" Dipper gasped out, beginning to grate his hips up.

Eye flashing in a pleased, smug smirk, Bill flipped once again, dipping his head to catch Dipper's plush lips in a bruising kiss, dominating and claiming the inside of the boy's mouth with his tongue. It twisted devilishly around Dipper's own, and he could taste himself faintly on Bill's palate. It sent a flurl of arousal down to his roiling abdomen, and Dipper moaned, pulling back from the kiss, gripping Bill's shoulder as he lifted his hips so the man's erection (that was fast) slid in between his slick labia.

Dipper mewled at the feeling, grinding up as he pressed his forehead into a tattooed shoulder for balance. He slid himself up and down Bill's shaft, feeling the demon shudder above him. Bill dug his fingers into the plush cheeks of the boy's ass, letting out an animalistic noise as he let Dipper grind up on him.

"And to think," He panted out, "That if weren't for me having Teeth send out another weirdness wave, I never would've gotten to know how much of a naughty little tree you could be."

Dipper bit his lip, a blush coloring his face an even deeper, more succulent red, and he stalled the movements of his hips, the warmth in his stomach dimming a bit. If he had never came here...

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Bill grabbing his hips and pushing them down onto the bed, his own hips following to grind down on him like Dipper'd been doing moments ago. Bill hummed, watching with an almost fond eye as Dipper let out a keen and curled into his chest, panting. He left a feather light kiss on the metallic inked triangle there, a bit delirious.

Bill huffed out a laugh, "You thought you could resist this? You thought you could get away from me, keep from having another go if you weren't drooling stupidly with oxytocin and dopamine? Well guess what, little omega pine?"

Dipper let out a whimpering moan as Bill suddenly thrust into him. A wicked grin turned the demon's lips. 

"We're going all night."

 

•*•*•

 

Dipper groaned softly into his pillow, making sure not to wake Bill, who laid beside him, snoring lightly with an arm behind his head. He was sore everywhere, and he was going to have bruises in unconventional places for a while. But either way, he'd gotten what he needed. Bill passed out from exhaustion.

The twelve year old swung his leg over the side of the bed, easing himself off of it and hunting from his underwear. He found them and slipped them on, tugging his robe back on over it. He took off the crown with a bit of a sneer and set it aside. With that, he edged over to the door, forcing himself not to look back at Bill. The door was unlocked now that Bill wasn't focused on it, which was poor planning on his part. He was too impatient to lock them manually.

Dipper quickly opened the door and darted out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Now to find Mabel's key and get out of here.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?"

Leaping up in surprise, Dipper yelped and whirled around. A dark skinned woman stood against one of the opposite doorways, a tuft of bubblegum pink hair on her head and a pair of almost glowing baby blue eyes glaring at him. Flaming pink gloves and a hot pink cape gave her away.

"Y-You! You're the one that beought me here!" Dipper hissed out lowly, accusatory.

"Name's Pyronica, little 'un." She brought out a black wrapped cigar, lighting it carelessly on the flames of her gloves before sticking it in her mouth, the lit tip glowing motley between shades of magenta, champange, and pale pink. A salmon color flared as she took a puff. "And sorry 'bout that, by the way. I can tell you honestly I regret it."

Dipper eyed her suspiciously, stepping closer with a wary frown. "Why? I thought you were supposed to love messing with humans."

"Playing with your toys is one thing, kid, but it's another to lock them in a box and wrap them in chains." Pyronica sighed, and the cloud of smoke that escaped her lips was a swirl of black and magenta. She pulled out something from her pocket.

"A shooting star...Mabel's key!" Dipper gasped. Then he quieted himself, glancing around anxiously.

Pyronica tossed it to him, watching him fumble before grasping it firmly and slipping it protectively into the front of his robe. "Bill's made a mistake. An' since I owe him, I'm gonna help him fix it, whether he knows it or not. This ain't fun anymore." She gave him a melancholy stare. "Go get your family. Go home."

Then with that, she walked away, vanishing down the hall. Dipper blinked dumbly after her for a few moments, before he looked down at the key. His eyes flashed.

Then he was running.


	7. Beast and The Harlot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to [this](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BkB-TRt5QE4) as you read!

Dipper didn't know when he'd run so fast in his entire life. Everything from Pyronica giving him the key to now was a blur. He didn't even know how he'd gotten down from the Fearymid. He briefly remembered darting into the living room for Ford and something about wrestling an eyebat, but that wasn't important!

But he ran, his inner omega wailing with every step, and he shoved it down savagely. Dipper had hefted Ford's statue onto his back (it was surprisingly light) and was puffing from exertion when he finally decided he was far enough away from the Fearymid to rest. Creeping delicately past weirdlings and freaks, he darted for the Gravity Falls mall like there was no tomorrow. Which, if Bill caught him again, there probably wouldn't be. For him, at least.

Edging himself in between a crack between the broken sliding doors and the hinges, he proceeded to try to pull Ford in after him. After a minute or so and numerous heart stopping moments where he'd thought he'd cracked Ford, Dipper managed to angle the statue and slide him in too.

Dipper slumped, sighing heavily. "Okay. First, food. Then some clothes, because I honestly don't know how I ran here in no shoes and a robe without being caught. Then we'll sleep here I guess, and in the morning we'll head to Mabel's bubble. Sound good?" Dipper turned, then blinked and frown. "Right. You're still frozen, you can't talk back."

_"He can see you, you know. He may look golden now, but he's just frozen."_

Dipper turned scarlet, mortified. He coughed into his fist, glancing at his frozen Grunkle. "I don't know if you can actually hear me right now, or if Bill was just bullshitting like always, but uh...sorry. That you had, um, witness a-all of... _that_."

Ford didn't respond, and Dipper didn't really expect him to. The brunette sighed, picking the statue back up and toting it towards the nearest store—Booksmith, ironically—to set him there while he gathered what they needed. He managed to find a knapsack, and a few unopened bottles of water, along with his favorite apocalyptic food; canned strawberries. After all, it was all he had to eat before he'd been captured.

Along with the canned fruit, he also managed to find some instant noodles and soups to take with them too. Not that Ford would need to eat, but Dipper would need his strength if he was going to lug his Grunkle all the way up the falls to Mabel's bubble.

Before Dipper could think twice and because Dipper was emotionally weak, he also snagged a few books off the shelf of the store and dumped them in the knapsack. Dipper jostled the contents a bit, humming lightly. "Nonperishables, semi-fresh water, books—do we need anything else? Aha! Weapons, of course. At least a switchblade, for precaution."

He tied the bag closed again, setting it off to the side to go look for the weapons store. Dipper froze when a sudden tremor shook the Earth, rattling the foundations of the building around them but not bringing it down. The rumble grew into an unholy roar that tore through the air, and a demonic screech seemed to echo all around him, swirling violently against him. It turned into a howl, a _demand_.

_**CoMe BaCk HeRe, PiNeTrEe. . .** _

It rattled his brain, seeming to emanate from _inside_ him, but Dipper grit his teeth and held firm. He screwed his eyes shut. "No. No, I won't go back."

_**I mEaN iT kId. GeT bAcK hErE rIgHt NoW aNd No OnE gEtS hUrT!** _

"I said NO!" Dipper screamed suddenly, rage flaring beneath it all to unfurl into a blinding fury. Though he knew Bill couldn't see him, he still looked up as if he could anyway. He jabbed his finger accusingly at the sky. "YOU DON'T OWN ME, BILL CIPHER! I'm going to DEFEAT YOU, and me and my family are gonna GO HOME and LAUGH and have FUN without your sorry ass FUCKING EVERYTHING UP!"

Dipper's chest heaved, and his cheeks were red with anger and exertion. His heart was pounding wildly as his matemark throbbed in pain at the blatant disobedience. The brunette grit his teeth and pressed on, his voice quiet and raspy now. "And I'm gonna go home with Mabel, I'm gonna get just as many PhDs as Ford has—maybe more. And I'm gonna do _whatever I want_ , because I won't let the world or _you_ make me submit. Not anymore."

With his little tirade over, Dipper plopped down where he sat, trying to catch his breath. A shaky hand ran through his curls, and he sighed heavily. Dipper was just...so tired...

 

*•*•*

 

After maybe two hours of sleep and a quick change of clothes, Dipper was on his way across the weirdness bubble field and steadily ignoring the growing ache in his matemark the further he got from Bill. Curls bouncing, he shook his head, determined. He could do this. He could _do_ this!

Mabel's key tapping against his sternum with every labouring step, Dipper found that as long as he kept his mind off the demon, the ache would recede a bit. It was still there, along with the vague sense of intense rage humming along his skin and crackling thickly in the air. And it was _everywhere_. Even the freakish mutations that Weirdmaggedon had unleashed were off cowering behind buildings and under cars, wary against their King's wrath. Dipper half wanted to turn back. The other half was screaming 'fuck it' and kind of just propelling him forward, and he figured it had a point. If he went back now, he was most likely going to die.

Ford seemed to be getting heavier and heavier as time went on though, and it was slowing him down. He weaved between the bubbles smoothly, making sure not to touch any of them.

Shaking hands took him up to the cliff, and his entire body was trembling by the time he reached the top. Then he was sprinting towards the bubble glowing hotly in front of him, a shattered shooting star branded into its side. Setting Ford down gently on the tracks, Dipper took out the key and stepped up to the bubble, a triangular lock securing the chains around it. The boy pushed the key in and twisted. The chains crumbled off the bubble and fall to the dusty ground below with a loud clang that rang over the now desolate land.

Dipper winced. "Let's hope he didn't hear that."

He picked Ford back up and hefted him back onto his back again without much trouble. Dipper walked forward into the bubble, shuddering at the feel of strong magic coasting over him. Then he was falling.

The brunette omega yelped as they tumbled theough an expanse of blinding whiteness that began to fade into neon greens and pruples and pinks until it streaked past them in a rainbowed malestrom of color. Dipper lost his grip on Ford, and the statue went pinwheeling through the air beside him.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper gasped. He tried to paddle through the air to reach him, but before he could they were hurtling towards a soft and fluffy surface. Dipper screamed, curling up to try to brace his fall, but as he collided with it he found its texture familiar. It bounced him back up, pink strands acting as a trampoline almost. Dipper waited until it stopped wobbling to sit up. "Yarn...?"

Ford had landed a few feet away, on what looked like a stretch of bouncy castle. Underneath him, the color seemed to leech out of the ground, turning it gray and deflated. Dipper looked and saw that it was doing the same under him, the yarn fraying and turning a droopy gray color.

Shaking his head, Dipper stood, running over to Ford, trying to ignore the land decaying beneath his footsteps. After inspecting the statue to make sure it wasn't cracked, Dipper sighed and looked around again. The grayness seemed to be spreading, alarmingly quickly, across the rest of the seemingly endless world. It was bright and colorful, like something straight out of Mabel's fantasies. Bill must've been using her desires to keep her complacent.

A sign in the distance read **MABELLAND** , confirming Dipper's fears. But where was she? And what was up with the gray stuff?

"RUN! The waffle guards have gone rouge and captured President Mabel!" A brightly colored man from one of Mabel's favorite movies screamed, sprinting past them.

Dipper hastily jogged over to him, adjusting the knapsack on his back so Ford would sit better on his shoulder. "Hey, hey! Where did they take her?"

The guy—Xyler, maybe?—stopped long enough to answer him. He pointed anxiously off towards a darkening tower in the horizon. "The castle! President Mabel's at the top of the highest tower, being held hostage! People are going nuts! Run, save yourself!"

Dipper watched him dart off back towards what seemed to be the edge of the bubble, before turning back to look at the castle with determined eyes. "I'm coming Mabel."

 

*•*•*

 

The colorful city was warping to gray faster than Dipper could run, people and odd creatures morphing into discolored mounds of what looked like sentient goop with red eyes and mouths. Good Lord, it was Weirdmaggedon all over again.

The castle loomed above him as he got closer to it, and he decided to hide Ford in the dying shrubbery next to its wall, figuring he wouldn't be able to tote the man up the stairs and back down with Mabel. And he couldn't fight very well with the weight of the man on his back. Dipper left Ford with a quiet apology and the promise to be right back, then darted around to the front door.

' _Oh, so that's what a waffle guard is. Huh._ ' Dipper thought vaguely, raising an eyebrow at the floating waffles with big arms holding stuffed animal spears. Definitely something Mabel would come up with.

Without much thought (they were _waffles_ for Godsakes) Dipper ran forward and darted in between hurriedly, earning raspy squawks from the red eyed breakfast foods. He charged into the castle, running past the waffle guards who were either too slow or too stupid to catch him. He ran up the spiral steps, the guards hot on his heels. One came lunging at him from nowhere, and he instinctively punched it in the face.

Silently blessing Grunkle Stan, Dipper sprinted up until he reached a hall with another doorway at the end of it. A shooting star was plastered across it, two waffle guards stood in front of it, spears crossed semi-threateningly. "Halt, small human! You shall not—hey!"

Dipper had ducked underneath their spears and kicked the door open, darting in and closing it. He saw a couch sitting next to it, and hurried to push it in front of the door. He let out a breath, wide eyed, "Oh man, I did _not_ know I could do that."

"Dipper!"

The boy was tackled abruptly to the ground by a familiar soft mound that smelled like sugar and woodglue, and he yelped. Then a grin stretched his mouth, and he hugged it back. "Mabel! Oh, I am so glad I found you! I thought you were...t-thought you were..." He bit his lip to keep from sobbing in relief. He hadn't realized how worried he'd been until that moment, hugging his sister so tight that she lost her breath.

Mabel leaned back to beam at him, before cringing at the sound of shouting from the other side of the door. "I-I don't know what happened! One minute they were fine, the next everybody was melting and losing color and going rabid. And what do you mean? And how did you get here? And—"

"Mabel I will answer all of your questions, but first we've got to get out of here. Do you have any ideas?"

The alpha twin gnawed at her lip for a moment, before grinning and leaping up to grab something from the side of the room. She produced a tapestry off the wall, racing to tie it to one of the legs of what looked like a large purple desk. Mabel then grabbed Dipper wrist and tugged him with her around to the window. "C'mon! We'll jump on three!"

Dipper reared back, "I don't know Mabel, isn't that—"

"One two three, GO!" Mabel screeched, grabbing her brother round the waist and the tapestry in the other, leaping abruptly out the window just as the waffle guards burst in.

They plummeted down with identical screams, the tapestry jerking them to a brief stop at the middle of the tower before ripping and sending them flailing down once more. The twins hit the ground, Mabel squealing and Dipper shaking his head before grabbing her hand to drag her around the side. "Come on, I hid Grunkle Ford over here!"

"Ford's here!?" Mabel gaped.

"He was trapped in Bill's castle with me. But Pyronica gave me the key to your prison so I kind of just grabbed him and bolted the first chance I got."

"Wait a minute—Bill? Castle? Pyronica? _Prison_? What the heck are you talking about!?"

"I promise I'll explain everything later, but first we need to get out of here!" Dipper pleaded, hefting Ford and his knapsack out of the bushes before taking his sister's hand again and running through the decaying land. The ground was rumbling now, yarn and bouncy castle unraveling to reveal glowing red light.

They raced towards the edge of the bubble, and Mabel shook her head when she saw Dipper's arms shaking. "Here, let me carry him."

Dipper gladly let her take hold of Ford, and he adjusted his knapsack to run a little faster. "We're almost there!"

Before Mabel could ask what they were close to, they crashed through something sticky, like a thick, tingly spiderweb. As soon as Mabel's feet left the bubble's ground, it popped in a colorful display of glitter and confetti. Then they were tumbling towards the ground, and Dipper couldn't help but notice how full of falling this entire trip seemed to be. Before he could even open his mouth to scream, they were being pulled to a slow stop.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!"

Dipper let out a giddy, relieved laugh. "Mabel, I love you."

"You better!" She retorted, releasing the clutch a bit to hasten their climb. "I'm the best twin sister there ever was! Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin! Alpha Twin!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're the alpha twin." Dipper rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

They reached the top of the cliff again, and Mabel helped him pull Ford up and set him down. She huffed and plopped down next to her Grunkle, leaning on him as she nudged Dipper with her foot. "Alright, spill. The town looks like something from a death metal album cover, Ford's turned into gold, and you smell really weird. What the heckaroonie happened!?"

Dipper sat down with a sigh, toeing the dirt with his sneakers. They still had the tags on them. "Bill's taken over the town in what he calls Weirdmaggedon, and he turned Ford into a golden statue so he couldn't mess up his reign of weirdness. He trapped you in this bubble I'm assuming, though I don't really know why, since he burnt the journals too. He's gotten rid of anything he thought could defeat him. Oh, and he's somehow found a way to make him and all of his freaks human."

"...Are any of them hot?"

"Mabel!"

She laughed lightly, before sobering, "Yeah, I know, that'd be weird. What happened to you though? And Stan?"

Dipper bit his lip, "I don't know where Stan is. As for me, well I—"

Dipper was cut off as a loud rumble shook the ground, growing steadily louder with the sound of rushing air. His head whipped around and his eyes widened as he saw an all too familiar sight hurtling towards them at breakneck speeds. Mabel gasped, "Weirdness wave."

Oh _shit_.


	8. I Want Your Bite

Bill woke to a pain in the pit of his stomach. He felt sick. But that was...impossible. His eye snapped over to the side of the bed, widening impossibly when he found it empty. The demon sat up abruptly, then stilled himself, taking in a deep breath to calm down. "It's fine. Fine! He's just in the bathroom. He doesn't have the balls to leave." Bill allowed himself a smirk, "Literally."

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching an arm over his head with a grunt before padding to the bathroom. Completely composed. Mentally, he was screeching and snarling and ' _I swear to Chaos if he's not in here...!_ '

A tattooed hand slammed the bathroom door open, and it echoed through the empty walls. Empty. Bill's eye flooded a bloody, murderous red, and a demonic snarl erupted from his throat and echoed around the entire Fearymid and even further until it shook the very ground. " **CoMe BaCk HeRe, PiNeTrEe**."

And then, to Bill's shock, there was a surge of defiance. As if Dipper had told him no to his face. The nightmare king bared his teeth at nothing, " **I mEaN iT kId. GeT bAcK hErE rIgHt NoW aNd No OnE gEtS hUrT!** "

There was a pause, a hesitant, struggling moment, then the defiance was hitting him in the stomach, so hard that it nearly took his breath away. It was admirable how strong it was, almost beautiful, if it wasn't for the fact it was directed at _him_. And the fact that he felt it _from a fucking distance_ , which meant...

"Why that deviant little minx! He fucking _ran_! Even after I--" Bill went rigid suddenly, realizing three things. 

One, that damn pain in his abdomen was separation pain. Two, Pinetree wouldn't have left without probable cause (Mabel), which meant someone had to tell him where she was. Which brought him to his third revelation. Bill growled, "Wisher!"

 

*•*•*

 

Dipper shot to his feet, the rocking of the ground making him stumble into Mabel. Oh man, oh man, it was getting closer, _too close_ , and Dipper was frantic. Because he remembered Bill saying something about one of his weirdlings--Teeth?--making the weirdness waves, and if Xanthar could alter Bill's body like that, then Dipper had no doubt about what this one would do.

Mabel grabbed hold of Ford to keep him from toppling over the cliff again, "Dipper, what do we do!?" 

"A-Aluminum! Some metals can deflect the rays! Quick, find something metal!" He responded, darting around them to try to find something, _anything_.

"There's nothing here!" Mabel shouted, a helpless look on her face. 

Dipper whirled around, searching faster, "There has to be! I can't--I can't do this again, dammit. I-I'm not strong enough to deny him another time." He muttered desperately.

"Do _what_ again? Dipper, what happened!?" Mabel demanded, grabbing his arm and hauling him around to face her.

Instead of answering, Dipper's eyes widened at the scene behind her, and he quailed. "Fuck."

Then there were colors of every shade possible and some that weren't all around them, crashing over and through them it a single moment of humid shock. As soon as it had started it was over, and then Dipper was collapsing to the ground, and Mabel was blinking rapidly. She shook her head, then gasped as she saw Dipper curled up on the ground, a look of despair and something else twisting his expression. 

"Dipper! Oh God, Dip, are you okay? W-What's wrong? Can you--" Mabel cut herself off at the soft, barely audible whimper that left his lips.

"Alpha..."

Oh. _Oh_. Wait, that meant... Mabel suddenly scowled, "Who mated you!? Oh, someone is going to lose _all_ of their teeth! Or, wait--did you want to? Oh my God, you found a mate, didn't you? I mean, I would be happy for you, but right now's probably not the best time. Or was it--"

"Mabel," A new voice choked out. Ford rose shakily and stumbled over to her to put a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't his fault."

"Grunkle Ford! But you were just gold! How...?" Mabel shook her head, "And what do you know about this? What's happening to him?"

Ford shook his head, averting his eyes. "The weirdness wave must've neutralized Bill's earlier magic. As for Dipper, I'm afraid he _has_ been marked, and, it would seem, quite against his will."

Mabel stood abruptly, "Against his will!? But who would do that? Who even..." Mabel trailed off when Ford looked pointedly at the Fearymid. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Y-You mean one of those monsters bit him!? He said they were human, or at least looked like it now, but a monster? Marking him?"

Ford winced, "Not just _a_ monster. The biggest, baddest one of them all. And he did much more than just biting Dipper."

Mabel paused, then paled. "Oh my God...No, not _him_!"

Ford nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately." He gestured warily at Dipper, who seemed to be slowly going catatonic. "He's going into heat. Clever, on Bill's part, if he knows anything about Omega anatomy. But I don't know how this will effect Dipper; the wave could've changed his chemical make-up so that he's in heat all year round, or it just set him off early. There's no way to tell, and there's no time."

"H-Heat? Dipper doesn't start until September! And how is that clever? Bill has to know that we can find suppressants." Mabel argued. She didn't like where this was going.

Ford blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed heavily, "Those won't work now. When Omegas are mated their hormones change. Suppressants don't work and nothing can...uh, _satisfy_ them but their Alpha. And I'm sure you know what happens to Omegas who can't relieve themselves." At Mabel's odd look, Ford elaborated. "With nothing to stop or lower it, their temperature will rise until their body can't handle it. They overheat and their organs begin to give out, blood vessels swell and burst, and the ovaries, since they're not being used, will shrivel up and leave the Omega infertile. That is, if they even live through the rest."

Mabel gasped, "So Dipper could _die_? W-What do we do!?" She shrieked, grabbing Ford's coat lapels and shaking the man.

Ford snatched Mabel's hands and held them firmly, "Mabel, calm down. Breathe, girl." 

Once Mabel had stopped babbling and relearned to breathe, Ford let her go. The man let out a pained sound, pinching the bridge of his nose. "...We have to give him back."

"WHAT!?" 

Dipper whined, curling further in on himself at the sound. His entire body was on fire. He was descending into heat faster than he had the first time. No, it wasn't even descending. Dipper had immediately _plummeted_ into what felt like the fires of hell the minute the weirdness wave had touched him. His matemark burned worse than anything else, and though he could still think, it was tainted with those horrible, raunchy thoughts and memories of Bill.

Dipper never wanted to see him again. He wanted to feel those fangs in his skin. He wanted to run as far away as possible. He wanted to run straight into those lean tattooed arms. He wanted to see Bill defeated and shoved back into the dimension he came from. He wanted to see Bill's stupid smirk pressed against his stomach. Dipper's brain was a melting pot of contradiction, and he was struggling to keep his thoughts sane.

"Grunkle Ford, we can't give him back! Bill would...I don't know what he would do, exactly, but I know it wouldn't be good!"

"What other choice do we have? Look at him, Mabel! By the flush in his skin, I'd say we have about three hours before he starts overheating."

It was silent for a few tense moments, and Ford sighed and squeezed her shoulder. "I know its hard. But we'll get him back again, I promise you. Besides, your brother's tougher than he looks. He escaped, got me, got to you, and freed us, didn't he? And all by himself!" He nodded at the boy in question. "He's one of the greatest Omega's I've ever seen."

Mabel gave her Grunkle a slow, wobbly smile, and Ford took a moment to notice that her teary eyes were now a bright, vibrant pink. He shook it off as Mabel opened her mouth to speak. "Okay. But as soon as we get the chance, we're getting him back! Right?"

"Right. And maybe, by then, we'll be able to defeat Bill." Ford confirmed. 

Mabel bit her lip and glanced at Dipper, quickly looking away when guilt bubbled in her stomach. "How're we going to get him there in time though?"

The sound of claws scraping dirt reached their ears. They turned to see a familiar supernatural creature lumbering idly behind them. "I think I can help."

"Multibear?" Mabel asked, bewildered. She shook her head, racing to pick up Dipper. "Nevermind, I don't care. Can you help us get him to the Fearymid?"

Multibear rumbled and bowed his main head, "I owe the boy my life. I will help you reach your destination. Climb on."

Placing Dipper on Multibear's back, Mabel climbed precariously on behind him. Ford settled awkwardly behind her, and then Multibear was off down the slope towards the bubblefield. Dipper shivered violently and Mabel placed a comforting hand on his arm. "It's okay B-Broseph. You're...you're gonna be okay." She looked up towards the Fearymid in the distance. "Hurry, please."

Ford fiddled with something on his watch, "We won't be able to get in, but I have no doubt Bill's sent scouts out. We just have to give Dipper to a eyebat and it will take him to Bill."

Multibear snuffed as he galloped across the bubblefield, clawing up dust. "You intend to give him back to the demon king?"

"If we don't...he'll die." Mabel croaked, anguish coloring her voice. She hated being helpless. She hated not being able to protect Dipper. But there was no help for it.

Multibear blinked slowly at her, then flicked an ear. "Well then, I suppose I had better speed up."

His gallop turned into a sprint, and then they were back in town, racing between buildings closer to the morbid castle in the air. Mabel's heart lept to her throat as she saw a flock of eyebats, but she tugged on Multibear's fur anyway. "Here. You can stop here."

He slowed to a stop, and let them climb off. He nudged three of his heads over Dipper affectionately. "When you return to save him, tell Dipper he has earned the respect of not just me, but all creatures of Gravity Falls. He has done much for us, and we continue to see him do things for us that we do not deserve, even in his own times of need, like now. Let him know that the Supernatural are his allies, should he ever need us."

With that, Multibear lumbered off between buildings, back towards the blackened forest. Mabel felt tears slip down her face as nodded to him. She drew in a shaky breath as Ford took Dipper from her. She turned away with a tiny cry as Ford glanced at the eyebats. 

"It's for the best, Mabel. We'll get him back." Ford assured her.

She didn't respond, so Ford merely sighed and took a step out into the open.

 

*•*•*

 

A loud crack echoed through the now empty throne room, and Bill snarled at the woman he had pinned against the wall with his forearm on her throat. Faith grunted, but otherwise didn't react. 

"You," Bill hissed, "What did you tell him!?" He lifted her off the wall to slam her back into it.

Faith grinned, a trickle of blood slipping down from her temple. "I didn't tell him anything, Cipher. He probably just got tired of being your pet."

Bill snarled. "Liar! He oozed defiance-- _rebellion_! And I heard from a couple Time officers that that was your specialty." His fingers tightened threateningly, "You're a fox, Wisher, and I'm willing to be a hunter. I heard there's a pretty price on your head in a _lot_ of dimensions." 

"That boy doesn't deserve whatever the hell you had planned for him," Faith bit back. "And I won't stand for you taking everything away from him just because you can't keep your new-found dick in your pants!"

Growling, Bill sneered at her, "Well, you're an Omega, maybe I should take you in his place."

"You wouldn't fucking _dare_ ," Faith snarled, smirking.

Before Bill could respond to that, an eyebat screeched, fluttering through the opening in the side of the Fearymid. Both beings eyes widened, and Faith's face fell. "Oh kid. Kid no!" She cried, metal fingers prying at Bill's arm.

Bill smirked slowly at the small, shuddering form laying on the floor. Without looking he grabbed Faith by the neck and flung her towards the cage now set up in the corner of the room. She tumbled into it and skidded until she slammed against the wall with a yelp, the door slamming shut in a glow of blue. Pyronica flinched when accusatory green eyes cut up to her in the cage next to Faith's. 

"I told you to give the fucking key!"

"I did give 'im the fuckin' key! I dunno why he's here!"

Bill stalked over to Dipper, leaning over him with a malicious, hungry grin. "Aw, is the little Pinetree in pain? Poor thing, you look so _desperate_. Did you come running back the moment you understood that you _need_ me?" He whispered, grabbing Dipper by the hair and yanking him up. 

The boy whimpered, eyes fluttering and tongue tied. "I-I...I...N-No." He choked out, gasping.

"Oh? You don't need me?"

Dipper shook his head frantically, now unable to speak at all. 

Bill sighed, "I love your fire, Pinetree, I do." He hefted the boy into his arms. "But it seems I'll have to staunch it if you keep trying to burn me."

He walked off towards the bedroom, leaving the other two to hiss and bicker in their cages. His stomach still ached though, but he had an idea of how to fix it.

Dipper couldn't help but nuzzle into Bill's chest, his matemark soothed by his Alpha's prescence, and his heat increased by it. He squirmed in the demon's arms, fingers pawing at inked skin and purring when he felt hard muscle underneath. He needed to stop doing that. Didn't he? Shit, he couldn't remember anymore. And that was bad...right?

"Fuuuuuck." He groaned, cringing at the sudden rush of blood southward. His head was pounding, his skin and innards were on fire, and underneath it all was an infuriating desire to please. A thought flickered hazily to life in Dipper's mind, and he would've paled if he weren't so irreversibly flushed.

' _It was faint yesterday, but it was still there. Shit. Fucking shit. Fucking triple shit._ ' Dipper mentally spluttered incoherently, mind chasing itself in circles with two large sticks labeled Common Sense and Hormones. He was enthralled and terrified. ' _He's going into rut. How is this possible?_ '

Any way it was, and Dipper was fucked in every sense of the word.

Bill Cipher was not a patient man. Demon. Whatever the hell he was at this point. And it showed in the way the door to the room they arrived at was flung off its hinges as he planted his boot into its center. There were a few people sprawled about, and the entire room reeked of candied fire and sex. The few people, Omegas and Betas alike, looked up in shock at the noise. Bill growled lowly, " _ **Out!**_ " 

Without even so much as a protesting whimper, they all fled, tripping over each other to leave through the door on the other side of the room. Dipper's head lolled back to see that the room seemed to be made of pillows and blankets, the floor a mix of assorted large pillows in every color of the rainbow and even some that weren't. Soft, fluffy-looking duvets were strewn about in tufty stretches of blue, gold, red, and black. Dipper furrowed his brow, tongue feeling heavy as he tried to speak again. "W-where...?"

"The Cushion Room." Bill replied, walking in and kicking the door shut behind him as he tossed Dipper down into the pit of pillows. "I figured it'd be more comfortable, and since we're both not going to be leaving this room for a while, we'd need all the comfort we can get."

Dipper bounced lightly where he was thrown, sprawled across a large red pillow the size of a couch. The plush cotton slid across the skin of his now exposed shoulder, making him shudder violently and release a soft keen. Shaking his head, he blinked up at Bill with wide eyes. "B...B-Bo...Both?" He managed to get out. 

Bill began undoing his pants, having been shirtless beforehand, and bared his teeth. "Did you think I didn't know? Didn't realize what I was getting into when I asked for part of your moronic species to be injected into me? I did my research, Pinetree, I know what's happening to me. Why do you think I picked _that_ particular wave to send out?"

Dipper let out a whine, baring his throat instinctively, "I...h-hate you..." 

"No you don't. Not completely, anyway." Bill drawled, kneeling between Dipper's legs and digging his fingers into the sides of his clothed thighs. When he felt denim instead of skin, he looked down and tsked. "This is why I had that robe made for you. Much easier access. Ah, well, it's not like you'll be putting these back on."

Claws hooked in the waistband of the pants he had found, and ripped them harshly off, doing the same for his shirt. Tattered black fabric now decorated the pillows like cottony sprinkles, and Bill groaned lowly when his fingers reached that familiar expanse of snowy, soft skin, pressing into it hard enough to leave bruises.

' _Good_ ,' Bill thought briefly, ' _I'm going to mark him so thoroughly that he won't EVER think of running again_.'

Dipper squealed when he felt the warm air of the room hit his bare skin. His clothes were in shambles. Again. And he didn't care. Again, what was _wrong_ with him? His matemark twinged as if to remind him. Tattooed hands slid fire up his thighs, shoving them open and eliciting a tiny moan from Dipper at the sudden ache where his legs met his sides. "A-Alpha..."

There was a chuckle above him and his mind rang dull alarms at him, but he didn't care anymore. "My name, Sapling. I want you to know who you're with, who's dominating you."

He knew. It was foggy, in the back of his mind, but he knew. It bubbled irritably in his stomach, almost enough to make him struggle, but the heady scent of autumn and Alpha fell over him, and then there was something hard and hot pressing against him. His brain flickered out, and he abruptly tried to cant his hips down. It seemed neither of them had a need or want for foreplay then.

Admonishing nails dug into waist, and a breathless snicker sounding above him. "I'm waiting."

"Fuck!" Dipper gasped. "B-Bill, Bill! Just-just _please_!" 

Bill dug his claws in, sneering, "Bill _what_?"

"Cipher! Bill Cipher, you're Bill Cipher, Bill! Bill please..." Dipper cried, lifting his hips weakly with a pathetic whine. 

With a huff of satisfaction, Bill pushed in. He set a slow, agonizing pace until he was sheathed and slotted smoothly against Pinetree's hips. Twin moans spiralled through the room, and then Dipper was scrambling for purchase on broad shoulders as Bill abruptly pulled out and slammed back in, pace gone from slow to brutal. Dipper _loved_ it. He _needed_ it, and it showed in the frantic jerks of his hips to meet every thrust, chopped, babbling noises escaping his throat, fucked solidly out of him.

Bill felt like it had been ages since he'd last felt that familiar pulse of tight heat around him, and those noises Pinetree was making were driving him mad. Those submissive whines and wanton moans sent him on a power trip and drove him to grind his hips into Dipper's, rubbing the head of his cock into the boy's cervix.

It drove Dipper up the wall, crying out a stuttered wail of Bill's name as he was sent over the edge. It was intense, the combination of prolonged time without stimulation and the abrupt return of his heat locking up his limbs. His vision exploded then blacked briefly out, a dizzy, tingling feeling taking over his skin. Clinging to Bill for dear life, his toes curled and he bit down on the demon's shoulder with a whimper.

The sudden twinge of the bite and the almost painful clench of gushing heat around his cock sent Bill teetering, and with a final thrust he was spilling into the brunette below him, snarling lowly in his ear. Dipper shuddered and locked his teeth from Bill's flesh. He hadn't broken the skin, but he ran his tongue over the forming bruise, tiredly scenting his Alpha. 

The nightmare king purred contently at the action, forgetting why he was angry for a moment before blinking. He shook his head, dragging his nails roughly down his omega's back and rocking his hips again. He grinned wickedly at the breathy gasp he recieved. "Don't pass out on me yet, Pinetree. I'm far from through with you."

Dipper's eyes widened when he felt Bill's knot bump his entrance. The two toned blond had yet to put it in him, but he half hoped that Bill wouldn't really know what to do with it. The other half was crowing for it, close to begging him to. His body, thoroughly exhausted and confused, came to comprimise of grabbing his jegs behind the knees and pulling his thighs to his chest as if in invitation.

Bill let out a thrilled churr at the sight, scaping his canines over his mark, " _Good omega_."

That in itself normally would've sent Dipper into a tantrum, or at least snapped him sober, but then Bill was grinding into him again, reaching between them to press his thumb down on Dipper's clit. The boy keened, arching his back. The thrust increased in intensity until it was back to the bone breaking pace from before, and then without warning Dipper spasmed and bucked his hips down harshly. They met with a loud smack of skin, and Dipper yelped as Bill's knot popped in, locking them together immediately. He hiccuped out a happy, drunken groan, wiggling his hips.

Bill moaned loudly. That felt _amazing_ , and with the way Pinetree was squirming around on top of him, he wouldn't last much longer. What was this kid doing to him?

"Pinetree." Bill groaned breathlessly as he attempted one last sporadic thrust, hips stuttering as he came again, Dipper following immediately after. Perhaps he would've been miffed that he couldn't last as long as he used to, but hormones were slowly taking over his thoughts and instincts. And despite what he said about inferior beings blindly following their instincts, he couldn't find it in him to care.

Dipper purred lightly when he felt Bill push further into him, trying to push his knot farther into that slick cavern. His brain let out a terrified wail at the knowledge, but it was muffled, as if his head were stuffed with cotton. His ankles hooked around Bill's waist without his permission, but he didn't care. He was happy to bare his throat. He was happy to _submit_.

 

And in the throne room, a silver haired omega planted her fist into the wall. "Dammit, kid." She looked out at the motley sky with a grimace, "Hurry up Ford."


	9. Apex Predator

Three days. They were in that room, strewn among the fluffy blankets and pillows and rutting like animals, for three days. Ruts didn't last nearly as long as heats, but they weren't scheduled like heats were either. An Alpha could get pissed off at work and be thrown into rut. Any hormonal imbalance could set them off.

When Dipper finally had a moment to think, he wondered what it was that had set Bill off. Then he wondered why the world had stopped moving. It had been moving, an erratic rocking back and forth, for the past three days.

His Alpha was locked behind him, still save his panting. The inked hand splayed out on his chest fell to the pillow beside his head. There was a low growl. "Fuck. Holy fuck."

Dipper whined when Bill wiggled his hips, his knot tugging painfully at their union. "Still! Still Alpha, please."

"I know, little omega pine, I know." Bill cooed, rubbing soothing circles into the boy's hip with his thumb. "I'll wait."

Bill had been much more articulate than Dipper could ever hope to be during his heat, but that was the longest sentence he'd spoken since Dipper'd come back. His rut was ending. Which kind of sucked for Dipper, because one--again, heats lasted longer than ruts, and two--it incapacitated him enough to give Bill plenty of time to take extra precautions to lock him up again.

Dipper's thoughts scattered as Bill shifted one last time before stilling completely as the brunette had requested. It was a minute or so before Bill was small enough to slip out, and he rolled off Dipper the moment he was free.

The boy whined and reached out for him weakly, bleary eyes widening in a bit of instinctual panic. He quieted when he was scooped up and the world began to sway again, Bill's gait switching with long strides. Dipper's head hurt, and he was pretty sure his ass had gone to sleep at some point, and it along with his thighs were not very happy when they woke back up. He let out a groan and squirmed at the prickling sensation.

"Shush, Pinetree. We're going back to our room to get some food in your fragile little mortal body, maybe clean up a bit, and then I'll take care of you, yeah?" Bill murmured lowly, a little smirk curling his lips.

Dipper let himself relax into the warmth of his alpha, purring his contentment deliriously. There was still a pounding in his skull, just behind his eyes; a screaming that hadn't shut up since he'd been dropped onto the pillows and forced onto all fours. Brow furrowed, Dipper grunted softly and tucked his nose against Bill's clavicle. "Mmnh..."

Bill chuckled, "Alrighty then, little omega pine."

They reached the bedroom fairly quickly, but Bill bypassed the bed entirely (for once) and headed for the bathroom. Bill hefted the brunette into one arm and used his freed hand to turn the spicket onto the huge tub, a golden drain stop sucking into place at the bottom. The reflective bricks shone through the rapidly rising water, sending rainbows across its surface and into the cloudy bubbles of heat at the sides of the tub.

Dipper felt himself being emmersed in something wet and warm, and then something warmer settling behind him. He sighed and went limp against the chest at his back, hot water lapping gently at his collarbones. He growled softly when one of the hands on his hips trailed up over his ribs in a playful tickle.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey, Sapling!" Bill trilled gleefully, waving his hand at the side of the tub. "Bath, food, and then whatever you want. Sleep, sex, my mouth, the works. All of the above if you're feelin' it." The demon nuzzled under Dipper's jaw. "I missed you, omega pine."

Hazy hazel eyes glanced up and back at the overly excited nightmare king, before trailing his eyes to the side of the tub where Bill had gestured. Two blue glass plates piled high with various colorful foodstuffs sat innocently on the lip of the tub. Two similarly blue glass cups were sitting beside them. Dipper eyed the ensemble warily.

"It's just water, Sapling. And I know how wary you are of anything that isn't earthly food, so I took the liberty of having Ninety cook some human food for us. He was into human research, same as Py. Not that it matters what Py was into now." Bill mused, plucking a strawberry from one of the plates and bringing it to the brunette's lips. "Say ah."

Dipper let the demon push the fruit into his mouth, unaware of the galactic iris steadfastly locked onto his slack lips as the redness of the strawberry dyed them a loving scarlet. Dipper was tired, and hungry, and horny, but mostly tired. But he was coherent enough to notice that there had been a distinct lack of Bill punishing, i.e. _maiming_ him for running away.

As if reading his thoughts, Bill sighed, sliding his free hand over Dipper's hip to slip a finger between his vulva. "You've been so _good_ for me these past few days, Pinetree. So _sweet_. It's a pity we were locked together so tightly over the past couples days; I didn't get a chance to taste you again." Bill smirked when Dipper's breathed hitched as he plunged the tip of his finger into him, using his pointer and ring finger to splay the omega open while he idly worked his middle finger in and out of him.

"And trust me when I say you have been _dearly missed_."

The water splashed irritably as Dipper's hands flew to grasp Bill's wrist, but not to move him away. He whined, bucking his hips up before grinding them up against the demon's hand in a slow, tired rhythm.

The raspberry Bill had brought to Dipper's mouth fell forgotten into the water as the two toned blond quickly became more preoccupied with tending to the boy in his lap and his quickly growing erection. But he found himself in no rush, the warmth of the water and the slow rock of his omega's hips back and forth, occasionally brushing his cock, and the huffs and whimpers that fell from the kid's lips with the timing of a pendulum lulling him into a sense of lazy calm.

"A-Alpha." Dipper breathed, hanging his head and fumbling for something to hold onto when one finger became two. His finger's pressed into Bill's thigh just above his knee, and he purred at the soft hiss it procured. He yelped when a third finger pressed in, but wiggled his hips all the same, rutting into it. He whined, "B-Bill, please."

"Not enough, huh?" Bill murmured. He hummed when Dipper let out an affirmative mewl. He chuckled, endlessly smug. "Alright, eager beaver. Turn around."

Dipper let out a disappointed whine when Bill removed his hand, but he let the demon king manhandle him so that he was eye to eye with Bill's chin. He instinctively leaned forward and gave it an annoyed nip. Bill growled back at him, but his smirk did not waver. Tattooed hands gripped Dipper's waist and held him over Bill's cock, but they tightened when Dipper tried to shift down.

"Ah ah, not yet. Let me look at you." Bill purred. With a mischievous glint in his eye, he slid his hands firmly up the brunette's sides before dipping his thumbs under the little mounds on his chest. He glanced up at Dipper as he took the left one in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, pressing in the pink bud at its center.

Dipper let out a strangled sigh and arched his back into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. His spine tingled, and his skin felt hot.

Bill laughed softly, "There we go. See how good I can make you feel, Pinetree? If you would just let me, instead of whining about how unfair you think I'm being? I can make you feel _so good_ ; I can make the world go away."

"You've already d-done that," Dipper gasped out, trying and failing to glare back at the demon.

"And yet you're still so eager to impale yourself on my dick." Bill mused, grinning broadly. "Now what does that say about you?"

Dipper bit back a frustrated groan when Bill let the head of his length bumped his enterance, but no further. "It says that you've successfully c-conditioned me into being y-your sex slave." Dipper mumbled absently, still focused on shifting his hips down. "Bill—"

"In a minute." The man replied slyly. "First, eat." He picked up a small circle of cake covered in glazed icing—donut holes, they were called—and pressed it to the omega's frowning lips.

Dipper grunted but opened his mouth, hazel eyes narrowed as he closed his lips back around Bill's fingers. Where did he get donuts? Whatever, that didn't matter. He hastily swallowed it, then paused to lap up the remaining icing from Bill's fingers, gently biting down and giving Bill a half-lidded look.

The boy yelped as the fingers in his mouth suddenly crooked and yanked him forward, straining his jaw before crashing his mouth into Bill's. Dipper melted as that devilish tongue swept through his mouth in a skilled twist, and the hand at his side loosened. With a sudden, impulsive smirk, Dipper brought his hips down and slid himself soundly onto Bill's cock. The demon choked and let out a soft slew of curses against the brunette's mouth, and Dipper chuckled. Maybe that would teach Bill not to run his mouth.

"Y-You little minx." Bill puffed, glowering at him. "How are you this coherent?"

Dipper hummed and grabbed Bill's shoulders, using them for leverage as he began to slowly lift his hips and drop back down in a soft rhythm. Truth was, he wasn't. But being ditzy didn't mean Dipper wasn't his usual self.

He rolled his shoulders and tipped his head back, panting quietly as he rode his nemesis in an exaggeratedly lavish bathtub almost three miles above the ground in a floating pyramid. Dipper didn't find it as weird as he should have, but considering he could barely remember what the color red was, let alone the past few days, the strange feeling in his stomach that he was missing something didn't really register.

Bill groaned and gripped Dipper's waist, but didn't move him. He let Dipper set the speed, just as a change of pace. Plus, the was the only the second time Pinetree had taken initiative in their little escapades, and if Bill was being honest, it was _really_ hot. The soft skin under his fingertips and the slick tight heat throbbing around his cock sent his mind into a tipsy fog, purring and growling like the animal he'd been for the past few days.

But all in all, it was slow and languid; soft. It was new, but not necessarily bad. Far from it.

"A-Ah, mnh, _Bill_." Dipper moaned. He bit his lip and mewled as he found an angle where he could take Bill deep enough to reach his sweet spot. "Oh _God_ , please."

"You're begging the wrong person, little pine." Bill grunted, running his claws lightly down Dipper's spine. "Fuck, from how much we've done this I would've expected you to loosen up at least a _little_. You're always so hot and tight. It's _amazing._ "

Dipper whined and bucked his hips, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. He bit the inside of his cheek and tightened his hands on Bill's shoulders.

The demon grinned, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot how much you like that." He slid a hand up to cup the back of Dipper's neck. "You like it, little omega pine? You like it when your _alpha_ tells you how _good_ you feel?"

"F-Fuck!" Dipper gasped, his eyes rolling back as he jerked his hips forward again. He was close, so close, _so close_ —

"Say it, Pinetree. Say it when you come for me."

"Alpha!" Dipper shrieked, throwing his head back. "Knot me. Knot me, please! I need it, I need you." He babbled as his vision whited out and pleasure crashed over his senses. He practically _howled_ when Bill snapped his hips up and his mound popped in, locking them together.

Dipper let out a shaky gasp, riding out his orgasm in jerky bucks that had Bill digging his nails into the boy's back and growling out a possessive, " ** _Mine, mine, mine. My omega._** " As he came hard into the brunette. It seemed his rut had left some leftover heat in his system, wiping his thought process completely save for an instinctal need to claim for a moment. When he came back to himself, he found himself slowly humping up into a whimpering, oversensitive Dipper to ride out his own climax. He slowed to a stop, panting harshly.

Dipper fell forward, sated and boneless, against Bill's chest, shivering with aftershocks. He closed his eyes with a tired sigh, and didn't open them again, not even when Bill shifted and grabbed the soft and began to lather into his curls. Not even when he lifted him back so he could rinse out his hair. Not even when the tub drained and Bill awkwardly carried them back to the bed.

No, Dipper only roused when, tugged snugly warm underneath the comforter, he felt the knot shrink and slip out of him. His eyes fluttered open and he rolled, whimpering, to curl up into his alpha's side.

Bill chuckled and he began to card his fingers gently through Dipper's hair. "Don't worry, Sapling. I'm not going anywhere."

"Mm..." Dipper mewled, content as he tucked his nose into the crook of Bill's neck.

It was silent once more, and Dipper felt sleep calling to him like a siren, lulling him gently down into slumber. Colors and shapes began to lazily flit through his mind, half in and half out of consciousness, until one image slapped itself to the forefront of his mind like a bucket of ice cold water. Dipper's eyes shot open and he gaped in horror.

' _Mabel!_ '


	10. Fuck Away The Pain

Dipper, however horrified he was at the realization that he'd begun to let himself enjoy being Bill's little pet, could not escape the sly clutches of sleep. He crashed moments before he could properly freak out about how out of it he had been in the duration of the past few days.

He wasn't given much time to wail in despair in the morning either, considering he woke up to slow, sensual open mouthed kisses being pressed down his sternum. Dipper groaned and lolled his head to the side, fluttering his eyes open slowly. He blinked and paused for a moment, his mind struggling to catch up with what was happening.

"Wha...?"

"Shush, little omega pine." Bill murmured against his stomach. "Just relax."

Dipper let out a frankly pathetic whine, letting his head fall back into the pillows. His breah hitched and he bucked his hips at the familiar shard of golden metal slipping between him. The lazy haze of yesterday seemed to be lingering in the air, because instead of driving right into him, Bill was taking his time. He slide his tongue leauirely up and down, making coaxing little coos between Dipper's thighs every once in a while.

He fucked his tongue into him slowly, his eye half-lidded and glittering. Diper's toes curled and he thredded his fingers into the golden strands, tugging gently as he rolled his hips sleepily. He didn't bother trying to silence his moans and huffs, knees drawing up to give himself more leverage.

Bill let the brunette basically ride his face, a small smirk twitching his lips. He hummed contently when the boy shuddered and stilled, his hips giving a few final jerks before going limp with a sigh. Bill pulled back and licked his lips, proceeding to lap at the insides of Dipper's thighs, where a bit of slick had dripped. Once he deemed the area properly clean, the demon leaned up to plant a languid kiss on Dipper's lips.

Bill purred. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Wha..." Dipper slurred, still trying to wake up properly. It soon dawned on him, and he flushed a lovely shade of scarlet. He turned his head and dragged his tongue thoughtfully along his bottom lip. "Gross."

"Hardly." Bill snorted. He leaned down to kiss him again, nibbling at his ear.

Dipper was about to retort, his mind coming back to him enough to salt his speech, when a big vibration suddenly shook the floor. He instinctively dug his fingers into Bill's arm, only to yelp when Bill did the same to him, drawing blood.

The nightmare king snarled, pupil slitting like snake, and he bared his teeth at the wall. "What the fuck?"

Then he suddenly up, slinging on his shirt and jacket, having already had his pants on, and with a snap his bowtie and top hat appeared with a poof. He twirled his fingers and his cane shimmered into being between his gloves. Then he swung it abruptly at an expensive looking gold artifact on one of the desks in the room. It shattered, and Dipper blinked. He immediately tried to sit up, protesting, but Bill struck a hand out in his direction menacingly, gold cords shooting out from the mattress and yanking his hands and ankles back down to the bed.

"Stay." Bill growled, his iris flashing black and his tattoos glimmering, a few seeming to move across his skin in rage. Then he was gone, leaving Dipper to wonder what the hell just happened.

He yanked against his restraints, only to have them tighten until his wrists were purple. When he stilled, they loosened up, but when he struggled the cycle would repeat over again. He wriggled and writhed, his presence of mind now clear enough to realize, yes, something big was happening but more importantly, it was distracting Bill, and Dipper could get out again, except he was tied to the fucking bed.

He continued the repetitive motion of yanking at the bonds until the tightness was unbareable, waiting for them to relax, and then trying again, cursing Bill all the while. There was a loud clang, a demonic sounding shriek, and then dust rained from the ceiling as thunderous footsteps began to echo through the Fearymid.

Dipper stilled once more at that, then jumped when the double doors on the side were suddenly kicked open. He coughed, rubble sending clouds of dust and debris up into the air. He blinked harshly, eyes watering, only to see a familiar figure in the doorway.

"Kid!"

"Y-You!" Dipper spluttered in shock.

Faith gave him an unimpressed look, coming forward over the debris. "I've got a name--well, I've got several names, but you know at least one, so use it please."

Dipper frowned, "Stop calling me kid and maybe I--wait, how are you here!?"

The silver haired omega grinned and held up her metal arm. The symbols on it glowed briefly green. "I was locked up for a reason, Dipper. I'm not exactly Sally Susie over here."

"I have no clue who that is." The brunette deadpanned. He shook his head, "Nevermind, can you help me out of these?"

"No, I'm just going to leave you there." Faith snorted. She came over to the bedside, gripped one of the ropes. It fell apart with a too-human sounding scream, as did the rest of them, and Dipper quickly sat up.

He rubbed his sore wrists and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Faith looked to the side, "Don't thank me yet. You still need some clothes, kid." She pointed out, and Dipper blushed. She shook her head. "Hold on--here."

She seemed to concentrate on something for a moment, tongue peeking out and one eye squeezed shut, before beaming at the wall. She turned to Dipper and flicked her hand at him. He sucked in a startled breath when he felt the sudden loving tightness around her chest, and his legs were a lot less cold. He looked down in surprise, eyes widening when he saw his pants and binder now set on his body. "W-What?"

"I couldn't find your shirt, sorry. But come on, we don't have much time. Your family is going to be in very big trouble if we don't get to them soon."

Dipper scrambled off the bed and took her offered hand, "But...Wait, are they here!?" Dipper paled when Faith just gave him a dark look. "How!? Is that why you--"

"Let's just say both of your Uncles and I go way back. In more than one dimension." She stated bluntly, eyes flashing for a moment. When Dipper only stared, she sighed. "We don't have time for this. Hold on and don't scream."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper spluttered, before she hooked him under the armpits and suddenly they were in the air. 

' _What the fuck, what the fuck, what in the actual fuck, what the **fuck** \--_' 

He swallowed a shriek, and whipped his head around to see a flash of silver feathers nearly hit him in the face. Faith had wings. She had wings. She grinned at him, all canines, and he gulped. "Well you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" He rasped.

"I try."

And then it was just a swirl of prismed brick and reddened triangles and distant demonic screaming and booming footsteps. Then Faith was setting him on his feet in the throne room, a broken cage off to the side, and a familiar circle of people gathered around a chalk drawing.

Dipper's eyes welled up at the eyes that turned to him. "Mabel! Grunkle Stan!"

He ran forward, full tilt, honestly too relieved that everyone was still alive to be insecure about all the eyes on him in the room with just a pair of pants and his binder on. Mabel shrieked in delight and ran towards him too, and they collided in a crying heaping of brown, curly hair and stammered apologies. Stan was next, stepping up to hand him a too big black shirt, politely averting his eyes.

Dipper flushed, quickly pulling it on to escape prying eyes, before he was pulled into a hard hug from Stan. The old man cuffed him on the back. "You fucking scared us, kid."

And if Stan's voice cracked, well, Dipper wasn't going to ruin the moment by pointing it out. That was, apparently, Robbie's job.

The emo beta cleared his throat, eyeing Dipper a little weirdly now. "Sorry to break up the reunion and stuff, but don't we have a demon to defeat and a town to save?"

Dipper whirled to face Ford, who was standing on one of the squares, the one with the hand. "You found a way to defeat Bill!?"

The scientist nodded, "It's an old prophecy I found in a cave; one about a circle of symbols that could defeat Bill. The only one we were missing was--"

"The pine tree." Faith finished. She nodded at the circle. "The square is there. The rest is all you, kid." She smiled weakly at him, gripping her necklace. "Don't let fear and instinct define you."

Dipper swallowed and nodded, and Faith gave him an awkward thumbs up before running off towards the exit hole. He felt his stomach drop when she just jumped out into open air, before remembering. Wings. Right. God, he was still having a hard time grasping that.

"Dipper!" Ford called. "Hurry! We don't have much time, Bill knows we're here. Stand in your spot."

The twelve year old nodded quickly, hurrying forward to take his place in the now glowing circle. However, as soon as he stepped into his space, his shoulder started to burn viciously. He cried out, hands flying to press at the spot in hopes of alleviating the sudden, scorching pain. It was his matemark. Dipper's eyes widened in realization, then his brow furrowed.

_Don't let fear and instinct define you._

His eyes hardened, even as Mabel lighting gripped his arm. "Dipper are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He grit out. He snatched Wendy's hand, then Mabel's, letting out a little shriek when the pain increased. He clenched his jaw, shaking out his curls. "Let's get this over with!" He gasped out.

Without further ado, everyone scrambled to join hands. Once everyone had clasped together, the fiery, prickling sensation grew to a peak, and Dipper bit his tongue to hold in a scream as a familiar figure flickered into view. Bill flickered and faded, before cementing into being in the middle of the circle. The demon snarled and howled in fury once he realized where he was and what was happening, before stilling when he saw Dipper.

Bill's eye flashed, " **PiNeTrEe!** " He barked, voice unearthly and resonating.

Dipper flinched back, trembling, but held his ground, gripping the girls' hands tighter. He widen his stance a bit, arching forward to glower at Bill. The demon blinked at the burning, melting, hatred in the boy's eyes, startled. Then he straightened up from his crouch, towering over him. "Pinetree, come here. Step out of the circle."

Dipper screwed his eyes shut, hunching in on himself a bit as the pain redoubled its efforts, the command tugging at the pit of his stomach. He barely restrained his legs from going forward.

"Little omega pine," Bill cooed, voice falsely, sickly sweet. "Come here. Come here and I'll take you back upstairs and we can forget this whole endeavor happened. I'll even reward you."

The brunette omega shuddered when Bill licked his bottom lip pointedly, tongue ring flashing seductively. Dipper swallowed harshly, shutting his eyes tightly once more and shaking his head.

_Don't let fear and instinct define you._

Bill growled, stalking forward, "If you go through with this, kid, I'll kill each and every one of your precious family members right in front of your eyes! I'll dismember your friends and let you watch as I take apart the people of this town one by one. Then I'll take you above the center of town and fuck you until you can't move, until you _bleed_ for me. And I'll let everyone watch, to show them what happens to little weedy omegas that don't listen."

Dipper felt ice go down his spine at the threats, his inner omega screaming for him to just go, to go to Bill and let everyone else handle everything.

_Don't let fear define you!_

Then all of sudden, everything in him came to an abrupt halt. He felt something snap in his chest. An heavy calm came over him, enough that he could ignore the pain steadily growing in his shoulder, even as it felt like it was being swarmed by demon fire ants. He finally understood. He understood.

He looked slowly up at Bill, wide eyed. "No." He whispered, awed at his own voice.

The demon king blinked. "What?"

Dipper straightened up, tossing his head high, "Bill Cipher," He began solidly. "You're vile, violent, manipulative, dominating, sadistic, and," He leaned forward here, as if sharing a secret, and smirked. "You were _never_ my alpha."

Bill's face twisted in an unattractive expression of pure, possessive rage, and he lunged at Dipper with a snarl, only to be knocked back by the barrier beginning to build around the circle. He howled, beginning to beat at the invisible wall.

Dipper didn't flinch, continuing even as his voice cracked with agony. "I'm done with everyone shoving me around and to the side. So I don't give a fuck what you, or anyone else has to say!" He didn't know when he started shouting. "I've defeated numerous monsters fifteen times my size! I've cracked the codes of a genius! And I've beaten you, the Great Bill Cipher, not once, but twice!" Dipper scowled at him, baring his teeth. "I'm Dipper Pines, I'm twelve years old, an omega, and I'm going to fucking _kill you_!"

With Dipper's scream still echoing through the throne room, everyone's shocked faces still watching on, Bill gave one last howl of fury, before a bright flash of white light blinded them all. Dipper yelped and blinked the black spots out of his eyes, hazel eyes widening to the size of dinner plates when he saw that Bill had frozen into a cracked stone statue, his face eternally frozen in an expression of agonized anger.

The light of the circle faded out, the chalk lines themselves shimmering out of existence. Then the floor of the Fearymid rumbled, and it began to crumble, its master not around to hold it up anymore.

"W-What's happening?" Pacifica shouted.

Ford shook off his shock, giving the statue one last wary look before turning to everyone else. "We have jump!"

"What!?" Was the collective shout.

"Wisher will catch us at the bottom! Come on!" Stan shouted over the rumbling. He took off towards opening, leaping out without hesitation. Everyone else squawked, but Ford followed without much of a fuss.

To everyone's surprise, Dipper went next, a new freedom in his chest as he jumped out into open air. Freefalling sent a flutter through him, making his toes tingle, and he gave a shocked laugh before he landed on something bouncy and soft. When he sat up and looked, he found a large green pillow beneath him. Stand and Ford were sprawled out near him, but he quickly rolled off.

"Good job, Dipper."

He whipped his head around to see Faith smiling at him, leaning against a tree. She tipped her head at him, before holding out a hand. He went tentatively forward, and she took his hand before placing hers in it, metal falling between their fingers.

"Keep it close, yeah?" She murmured. She let him go, tapping her necklace, which had, at some point, went from a silver omega, to a platinum dreamcatcher. "Call me if you need me, kid!"

Then with a backwards wave and a smile, she turned and disappeared between the trees. Dipper stared after her, bewildered. He looked down at his hand, a golden dreamcatcher necklace in his own palm. He gazed at it glazedly for a moment, before looping it securely over his head.

"Dipper!" Mabel smashed into him, nearly tackling him to the ground. "That was amazing, broseph! I'm so proud of you!"

"Mabel, I can't breathe!" Dipper choked.

She released him quickly. "Sorry! Sorry." She looked up at the disintegrating pyramid, then at the sparkling weirdness around them. It glimmered and sparked across all the buildings and roads, monsters disappearing with lingering shrieks as debris lifted back into shiny buildings and old streets. Everything was returning to normal.

It was...bizarre, to say the least.

"We did it." Dipper said softly, heart thudding in his chest.

Mabel hooked an arm around his shoulders, looking over the town proudly. "We did it." She agreed, grinning at him.

And as Dipper looked out at reuniting families and friends, and the reverting town, and the glimpse of the shack in the distance, he felt the ache in his shoulder. It twinged irritably.

He ignored it.


	11. Epilogue

The entire town came out for the twins' birthday party that year, both to thank them and give them presents. Pacifica gave them golf clubs, Gideon gave them sparkly jackets, and Wendy gave them a thick packet of photos from all over summer that she and Mabel had been working on. But after everyone left, Ford and Stan took Dipper aside.

"Look kid, it's your birthday," Stan started.

"And we know you've been through...some things. But you kept your head up about it, and managed to set things in motion to save the world. To be honest, Dipper, you've gone above and beyond in what society expects out of you. You've astounded us all. Which is why..." Ford trailed off to glance at Stan.

The taller old man grinned and brought a blindfold. "We saved the best present for last."

Dipper gave the blindfold a distrustful look, his face warm with the mention of what happened beforehand, but allowed Stan to tie it behind his head and lead him out to the car. "Do I at least get to know where we're going?"

"Nope!" Mabel chirped from beside him, practically hopping in her seat. "It's a surprise!"

Dipper huffed and crossed his arms, but his heart beat loudly against his ribs in excitement. They drove for a while, soft bopping tunes floating from the radio as they went. Dipper squeaked when the car lurched to a stop, and gripped Mabel's arm tightly as she helped him out. She untied the blindfold but kept it together.

"Alright Broseph, you ready?"

"I was born ready!" Dipper proclaimed valiantly. "C'mon Mabes, let me see!"

She giggled and tugged the blindfold off, "Surprise!"

Dipper opened his eyes and abruptly frowned, brow furrowed. "We're...at a hospital? Grunkle Stan, what--" He cut himself off with a gasp as Ford handed him a laminated piece of paper. He took it with shaky hands. "You--you guys...You didn't!"

Stan smiled a little awkwardly, "We did."

Ford stepped forward to grasp his shoulder, "Now, it's just top surgery, because bottom surgery is still a bit too dangerous with how young you are, but we _did_ get you a prescription for T, so hopefully that makes up for it."

Dipper rushed forward and flung his arms around both his Grunkles, tears in his eyes. "I-It's more than okay. Better than okay! You guys, this is...so great! T-Thank you." He hiccuped out.

Mabel tackle hugged him from behind, "Aw look! You made him cry!"

"They're happy tears!" Dipper cried with a watery laugh. "I promise."

Stan and Ford hugged him hesitantly back, the way only awkward old men could, but smiled at him nonetheless. Stan nudged him, "Well kid? Ya gonna go inside or what? They've still gotta check you out first, make sure you're healthy enough that you can go through surgery without, ya know, dying or losing a limbs or your eyesight or whatever."

"Stanley, I don't think that's how that works."

"Meh. Better safe than sorry."

The younger twins beamed at each other and basically dragged their Grunkles into the clinic. Dipper bounced excitedly in his chair in the waiting room, and nearly screeched when the doctor came out and called his name. Mabel squeezed his hand and gave him a thousand watt smile. "Good luck!"

The doctor took him back through the doors and to one of the rooms to sit him down on the cot, the sanitary paper crinkling underneath his weight. Nervous butterflies flittered about in his stomach and his heart tried to escape his body through his throat once or twice, but he was too excited to pay it much attention. He was actually getting a bit nauseous. He should probably stop bouncing. He felt a bit like Mabel probably did on Mabel Juice.

The doctor, a tall young man with glasses and dark skin, a beta, gave his clipboard a once over. "Alright, Mason. We're just going to do a standard check up at first, okay? Then you'll have to wait a bit while we get everything set up for you."

"Okay." Dipper replied with a small smile.

"Awesome. Can you lay back for me?"

Dipper let the man poke and prod at him, check his vitals, and he made a joke about Dipper's heartbeat being faster than normal, to which Dipper replied that he was just really, really happy. After that the doctor pricked his finger to take his blood, weighed him, then listened to heartbeat one more time, which had calmed considerably. Dipper noticed that he frowned a bit on the last bit though, looking confused.

"What?" He couldn't help but ask.

The doctor blinked and then smiled at him. "Ah, nothing. I need a new stethoscope, is all. I think this one's broken."

Then he was sent back out to the waiting room, where Mabel bombarded him with questions. "What'd they say? Can you do it? Can you, can you, can you? Oh, please tell me you can!"

Dipper chuckled and shoved her grinning face away from his own, "He didn't tell me I couldn't, and he acted like everything was normal, so I'm guessing I can."

"Good on you, kid." Stan gruffed.

Dipper swung his feet happily as he talked with Mabel. She wanted to burn his binder in celebration afterwards, but Dipper was still kind of attached to it. He perked up when the doctor came in, then tensed at his expression. His face was somewhere between pity and bewilderment.

"Um, can I have the Pines in the back room?" He glanced up over his glasses, "All of you."

Mabel glanced at him, and Dipper shrugged, a cold feeling settled in his stomach. Ford and Stan glanced at each other as well before motioning the twins to follow. The doctor took them and sat them all back down in the room Dipper had been in a few minutes before. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Dipper, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to answer me honestly."

"O...Okay?" Dipper answered warily. "What is it?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Dipper froze and gaped, " _What?_ "

The doctor looked even more uncomfortable now. "Have you engaged in any sexual activity? Especially recently?"

Ford sucked in a sharp breath, and Dipper hung his head as tears pricked his eyes. Mabel hurried to his side and wrapped her arms around him. She turned to glare at the doctor, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just..." He sighed. "I really need an answer, here. It's important."

Dipper took in a shaky breath and pushed himself away from Mabel. "I don't...It's not something I like to talk about." He grumbled as he reached up to clutch at his hair. "But--Yes, I have. A-a lot of it, actually."

He winced and didn't resist as Mabel clung to him again. He breathed in the familiar comforting scent woodglue and sugar and relaxed a bit. The doctor rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked down. "That's what I was afraid of."

"W-Why?" Dipper choked out. "What's wrong with me?"

The doctor huffed and flipped a piece of paper on his clipboard. "Dipper...I'm afraid that you're pregnant." 

The world seemed to freeze, and Dipper's head suddenly felt stuffed with cotton. The doctor's next words came out warbled and watery to his ears. "With triplets, if my stethoscope isn't broken. But we'd need to check to be sure."

Ford stood abruptly from his chair looking hysterical, "What do you mean he's _pregnant_? He can't be! He's just turned thirteen! Not to mention that the _thing_ responsible for the loss of his innocence isn't even--"

Stan stood up and clapped a hand over his twins mouth before he could say something stupid. Stan looked a little green as well, and that didn't make Dipper feel any better.

"I-I'm..." He trailed off, unable to finish with the lump in his throat.

The doctor gave him a pitying look. "There's a slim chance I may be wrong. But we need to check. Could you come with me?"

Dipper could do nothing other than follow, dazed, with Mabel trailing silently behind him. He led the Pines family to another room with a TV screen in one corner and a cot with wires attached to it in the other. The doctor sat Dipper on the cot and asked him to lay back once more before bringing a bottle of gel. Dipper flinched when dark fingers lifted up his shirt to spread some on his stomach.

"Sorry." The man murmured apologetically. He took up what looked like a large stylus and flicked it on. He looked back to the TV as it flickered on and brought the tip to Dipper's stomach. Whiteness faded in on the screen, and the pinch of heat from the stylus suddenly became a lot less important when a clear picture appeared on the TV. The doctor blew out a breath. "Yep. That's what I thought." He gestured at the two blobs on the screen. "See, there's a chest, and a head, and unless one of them somehow amputated an arm in the womb, that to the side is another heart."

Dipper couldn't breathe. Tears pricked his eyes again and blurred his vision.

The doctor continued. "They aren't very old, but they seem to be growing abnormally fast. From the separation spaces, it looks like they're fraternal." He fiddled with something else, and a printer in the corner whirled to life and began to spit out a replica of what was on the screen. He cut off the screen and reached over to hand the photo to Dipper.

Mabel peered over his shoulder and trailed a soft finger over one of the blobs. She didn't say anything, and for that Dipper was grateful. He felt like his limbs were made of ice, and the slighest word would shatter him.

Those...Those were inside of him. Those were his _babies_. Fucking Christ.

For a moment, Dipper was terrified beyond belief. Because his mind worked overdrive in those few infinite seconds of silence until it brought him images of bringing three small _Bills_ into existence. Blondes with fangs and ringing cackles and a thirst for violence and chaos. Three little ticking time bombs.

But then, Dipper reminded himself fiercely, he had promised himself that he wouldn't let Bill take anything else from him. That whatever choices he made going forward wouldn't be with Bill in mind. And by God, he was going to keep that promise if he had to dig into his mind and pull Bill's claim out himself.

The doctor turned to Stan and Ford, who had yet to take their eyes off the now black TV. "Now, with this new development, we can't safely do the surgery. It's very possible that if we go through with it, it could stunt the fetuses' growth, or cause Dipper's horomones to be thrown out of wack even more than they already are." He reached back to grab a pamphlet and a package of papers off the counter and handed it to Ford. "However, there is always the option of terminating the pregnancy. Abortions are a bit pricey, but--"

"NO!" Dipper suddenly screamed. His eyes were glued on the picture. "No."

Stan let out a breath. "Dipper..."

Ford seemed to be vibrating, eyes dark on the pamphlets. "Do you know what you have in you right now, boy? What you have growing in your stomach and leeching off you like a couple of parasites?"

Dipper let out a shaky sigh. "No." He admitted. He hugged the photo to his chest, "But it's not my decision to make."

The doctor gave him a sad look, "Dipper, it's your body. It _is_ your choice."

"Then I chose to keep them!" Dipper shouted, screwing his eyes shut. "Because they're--whatever's in me right now, it's _alive_ and _growing_ and one day it's gonna be a little trio of kids who like fingerpainting like Mabel, or like to read like me, or have all blue hair, or _whatever_. And maybe I don't want to deprive the world of whatever greatness they're going to bring. And they _will_ be great, because they're _mine_." He sucked in a gasping breath as tears slipped down his cheeks. He clutched the photo tightly and his voice cracked. "These are mine."

Ford scoffed, "Dipper, that's just the omega in you talking. Your mothering instinct."

Dipper scowled fiercely a him, "Oh, so now being an omega is suddenly defining? You told me not an hour ago that I wasn't just an omega, because being one didn't matter. But now it suddenly does just because _you_ want it to?"

He shrank back a little a that, looking startled. Stan gave his brother a glare. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, whatever you choose, we'll still be here to help you. Ford too, even though he's being an ass."

"Dipper," Mabel piped up softly. "You know they're _his_ too."

"I don't care." He snapped. "He's gone. So they're mine. Nobody else's. And if I have to give them up for adoption, then I will, but I'm giving them a chance, dammit." His eyes teared up again. "I'm going to give them a chance to live and prove their worth, just like I did."

Mabel hugged him tightly from behind. "Okay Dipdop. We're right behind you all the way, then. No matter what. Mystery Twins?"

Dipper gave her a watery smile and fistbumped her. "Mystery twins."

 

·

~5 years later~

·

 

"Ammon, come back here! And Lotus, get Calypso off that ledge, she's going to hurt herself." Dipper chided as he chased his son. "Ammon! Stop that right now!"

The mischevious boy cackled and ran right into Mabel, who scooped him up and drew her fingers across his stomach. He squealed, black hair falling into bright amber eyes. He kicked his feet irritably, "Auntie!"

The seventeen year old chuckled and passed him off to a panting Dipper. "You need to get him a leash."

Dipper laughed and rolled his eyes, "Probably. But he'd learn how to get out of it fairly quickly." His face suddenly sombered. "It's kind of weird being back in Gravity Falls, huh?"

"...Are you finally going to tell them?" Mabel whispered when she noticed Ammon wasn't looking.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. They...They deserve to know who it was. Why they can do what they can do. I've already had Lotus ask me why nobody else can lift things without touching them like she can. It's just...going to be hard."

"What's going to be hard, daddy?" Calypso asked with wide eyes as she appeared next to Mabel, who yelped.

"Callie, what've I said about sneaking up on people like that?" Dipper scolded.

The brunette girl huffed and puffed out her pink cheeks. "Not to." She mumbled as she toed the dirt sheepishly.

Dipper ruffled her hair, "C'mon, grab Lotus and tell her to meet us inside. I've got something to show you three."

Calypso nodded and raced off to find her sister. Dipper toted the squirming Ammon inside and Mabel followed. Ammon wriggled as he was set down. "What're you gonna show us?"

"Someone important." Dipper answered vaguely.

Ammon huffed, "Who's more important than me?" He whined, stamping his foot.

"The president!" Lotus proclaimed as she tackled Calypso into the kitchen table. "The pope! Even the devil! They're all better than you!"

"Like you'd know." Ammon retorted. "You're just a dumb blonde."

"And you're a sissy!"

"You're both pretty, calm down!" Calypso shouted as she flailed her arms at the two.

Mabel and Dipper snickered, leaning on each other lightly. Dipper stepped forward and helped Lotus up, brushing her golden hair out of her eyes. While Calypso and Ammon had matching coppery irises, Lotus matched Dipper with silver-flecked hazel. "I'm going to take you to meet someone special."

"Why're they special?" Lotus mused curiously.

"Because they're the reason you guys can do things the other kids at school can't." Dipper explained gently, though he felt his pulse quicken.

The triplets' eyes collectively widened, and they glanced at each other. They all had the ability to communicate mentally, which left Dipper feeling helplessly left out at times like these.

Calypso nodded and bounced up to Dipper to take his hand. "Alright, let's go!"

"I wanna be picked up!" Lotus yelled. "Daddy, I wanna be picked up. Carry me, please, please, please!"

Dipper chuckled and hefted her up to settle against his hip. Ammon came over to clutch at the sleeve of the hand Calypso was holding, and Mabel waved them off as Dipper toted them all towards the woods. He glanced down, "It's a bit of a walk, but I know the way."

"We won't get lost?" Lotus asked worriedly.

"Nope." Dipper assured her with a small smile. It was a bit strained. The mark on his shoulder began to burn the further they walked into the woods. It always did when he got close to him, even after all this time.

They finally arrived at the little space beside the creek, glowing fungi, soft moss, and brightly colored crystals bracketing the stone statue at its center. Dipper lowered Lotus to the ground, but didn't take his eyes off the statue of Bill Cipher.

Ammon tugged his sleeve, "Who's that? Is that the person?"

It was a whisper, as if he were afraid to disturb the quiet. To be honest, Dipper was too. It was always eerily calm around the statue. He took in a deep breath, "Kids, this is...your other dad. His name is...H-His name is--"

"Take your time." Calypso urged softly, seeming to understand that it was hard for him to be here.

Dipper sighed, shaky. He closed his eyes. "His name is Bill Cipher. He was this--this really powerful dream demon, and he could do magic, just like you can."

Ammon walked forward slowly, as if drawn to the statue. He lept up to float around to the top of the statue. He sat criss cross in midair in front of Bill's face, almost staring him down. "I didn't know we had another daddy."

"I figured it was time to tell you." Dipper responded as he eased himself onto the mossy ground.

"Why didn't you before?" Lotus asked innocently.

Dipper took off his signature trucker hat and ran a hand through his hair. "Your...Bill was not a very good person. And I didn't want you to think you were bad just because he was your...because he helped make you."

Calypso ventured forward too, just under Ammon, to press a hand against Bill's knee. She looked back at Dipper with sad eyes, "Are we bad though?"

"Oh no," Dipper blurted. "Callie, no. You're not bad. Bill was only bad because he did bad things. He tried to take over the world once, and he, uh, was not very nice to people."

And that was putting it lightly.

Ammon bent backwards in the air until he was looking at Dipper upside down. "Was he nice to you?"

Dipper flushed down to his chest, his mark burning just a little more fiercely. "N-No. Not really. He was actually very mean to me. And to Auntie Mabel and your Grunkles."

"He was mean to you?" Ammon asked with a furrowed brow. He pursed his lips when Dipper nodded. He seemed to think about something for a second, then nodded to himself. "Can I punch him in the face when he wakes up?"

"What?" Dipper blurted with a startled laugh.

Ammon turned back around to face Bill, still upside down. "He's asleep, right? Can I punch him in the face when he wakes up?"

Dipper chuckled and smiled. "That's sweet of you, Ammon, but I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon."

"Is he..." Lotus began, then looked down and swallowed. "Is he why Grunkle Ford doesn't like us?"

It got deathly silent then, and Dipper felt his stomach drop. Both Calypso and Ammon had gone tense and hung their heads. Dipper stood to catch Ammon by the scruff of the shirt and Calypso by the shoulder to tug them all into a hug. He squeezed them and buried his face in the closest child's hair. "Oh, Grunkle Ford doesn't hate you! He loves you, I promise, he just has...a hard time showing it. He's not a man that trusts people easily, and he hasn't gotten to know you yet."

Calypso huffed against the fabric of his shirt. "He's had five years to get to know us."

Dipper winced, "I know. Just give him some time, okay? I promise he'll come around." He lifted his head and let them go. "Now, we'll head back to the shack to get some ice cream with Auntie Mabel, yeah? Do you want to say goodbye?"

The trio glanced one another again, and Dipper knew they were talking to each other, before they all nodded simultaneously. Lotus approached the statue cautiously, but laid her palms on its legs and pressed her forehead against the stone. Her hands were shaking. "Bye Bill Cipher."

Calypso was next, and she just poked Bill's fist and muttered, "Bye other dad."

Ammon stalked up to the statue and looked it over with a nasty glare. He hopped back and kicked the statue right in the shin. "Goodbye and good riddance. I hope you wake up with that gross stuff in the corner of your eyes."

Dipper put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. "C'mon Ammy. You'll hurt your foot."

"Yeah Ammon, ice cream!" Lotus cheered.

Dipper turned around and picked Lotus back up, Calypso trailing behind him with Ammon floating around to fly in front of them. But before Dipper could take another step out of the space, the pain in his shoulder suddenly spiked significantly, so much so that he screamed and let go of Lotus. Ammon caught her before she hit the ground, and the triplets yelled in surprise in fear when Dipper crumpled to the ground, hand viced on his shoulder, which was now glowing bright blue.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"What's happening?"

"Dad!"

There was a loud cracking sound and a flash of white light, and then the triplets were gasping and scrambling away. Dipper gasped when the pain suddenly stopped, and pressed his head to the ground to catch his breath. He tensed when he felt a familiar gloved hand run through his curls and rest on his shoulder.

"Hello again, Pinetree."


End file.
